Portkey to the Realm
by Model Builder
Summary: The Young Ones must help sixteen year old Lily Evans & Severus Snape return home to prevent a Dark Wizard, not unlike Venger himself, from conquering their world.
1. Chapter 1

**PORTKEY TO THE REALM**

**A 'HARRY POTTER' (MARAUDER-ERA) &**

'**DUNGEONS AND DRAGONS' (CARTOON)**

**CROSSOVER FANFICTION**

**Disclaimer:**

"Dungeons and Dragons" is owned by Marvel Productions, TSR Entertainment, Inc., and Toei Animation. "Harry Potter" (of course,) is owned by J. K. Rowling. I do not own any of the characters named in my story from "Dungeons and Dragons," "Harry Potter," or _any_ of the other TV shows, or books, or movies, or games(!) referenced in this story. This is only a hobby that I am doing for fun.

I hope this is sufficient for a fanfiction disclaimer!

**Historian's Note:**

This story is set in Season 2 of "Dungeons And Dragons," after "The Traitor," and before "Child of a Stargazer," circa. 1985. It intersects with the "Potterverse," during the "Marauder Era," circa. June 1976.

**Chapter One,**

**In which The Young Ones (once again,) almost get home.**

"Well done, My Pupils," said Dungeon Master. The small wizard beamed with pride sprinkled with a touch of relief. "You have acquired the _Traveler's Talisman_, and now you have the means to return home! And do not worry about Uni. She shall have a good home in the Valley of the Unicorns thanks, in no small part, to you!"

"Well, it's about time, DM," said Eric. "And to think that we _only_ had to deal with a castle full of _vampires_ this time!" As soon as he spoke, Eric braced himself for one of Diana's trademark snarky comebacks, but it did not come. Instead, the Acrobat took a step closer to the Cavalier and gently touched his arm. _That one bloodsucker nearly made a snack of Diana . . . . _

"Thank you, Dungeon Master," said Hank. The blonde teenager studied the golden medallion that was their promised ticket home. "So this talisman only works once every three-hundred years?"

"That is correct, Ranger," said Dungeon Master. "Although, it would be more accurate to say that it works _twice_ every three-hundred years. So as to give the current user a way "there," and a way "back." Should any one of you desire to return to The Realm . . . ."

"No thank you, Dungeon Master!" said Sheila. The Thief put her arm around her little brother's shoulder, and the Barbarian looked up at her, smiling. "I think that we've had our fun!"

""Fun" is not the word that I would choose to describe the last few years!" said Eric.

"So how do we use the Traveler's Talisman, Dungeon Master?" said Presto.

"You merely tell it where, and when you want to be," said Dungeon Master. "And it shall open the way for you! Simply hold it up, let it go, and request your destination!"

Hank held up the golden medallion as he would hold a steering wheel, and let it go. To everyone's wonder, it hovered in place where Hank had been holding it seconds before. "We want to go _home_," said Hank, clearly. "We want to go to _Loonyland Amusement Park_ on Earth. The _same day_ we first came to The Realm; _an hour_ after the park closes for the day."

At Hanks instructions, the disk grew larger, producing a hole in the air big enough to walk through without stooping. And on the other side was the platform of the park's Dungeons and Dragons ride, where it had all began.

The park was quiet and deserted, though the lights were still on. It was exactly what Hank had hoped for. The last thing that he wanted was for everyone to suddenly appear through a hole in the air amid a large group of park goers. If all went well, the only people they would run into would be the maintenance crews cleaning up at the end of the day, or maybe a security guard on the lookout for "stragglers."

Hank allowed himself a smile at the thought of what the poor security guard's report would probably say, (". . . found six kids in "LARP outfits." Escorted same to exit.") "Alright, everyone," said Hank, taking a deep breath. "Let's . . . ."

"_WAIT!!!"_ Dungeon Master did not expect or want to say the word that came out of him like a hiccup, surprising even himself. A change in the situation suddenly flooded his mind with images that spun and swirled before coalescing into a truly frightening vision of a newborn reality. "DO _NOT _STEP THROUGH! CLOSE THE TALISMAN!! YOU WILL STILL HAVE BOTH PROMISED USES IF YOU CLOSE IT _NOW_!!!"

Hank found his voice first. "What is it, Dungeon Master?"

"C-close the Talisman, Ranger . . . !" gasped Dungeon Master, his face ashen.

Hank obeyed, but not before taking one last look at home through the portal before it once again shrunk to its original size. _Something _was different. The ride platform was still there, but looked worn and neglected and the lights were all off . . . .

"OK, DM!" said Eric. "_Why_ can't we go home _this time_, hmmmm? Does _Venger_ want to throw us a going-away party? Does _Tiamat_ want to wish us off?"

"Eric, _please_ . . . ," said Diana, shaking her head in frustration.

"I am _truly_ sorry, My Pupils," said Dungeon Master. He fought to get the necessary words out, fearful that he may accidentally reveal too much. "There has been a . . . _change_. A change in circumstances that I could not possibly have foreseen. A change that will profoundly effect _both_ of our worlds, unless it is made right as soon as possible!"

"What kind of change, Dungeon Master?" said Hank.

But Dungeon Master seemed on the verge of having a seizure as he attempted to collect his thoughts and present them in a manner that would not make a bad situation even worse. "Two more young ones . . . like yourselves, but not like yourselves . . . ."

"Aw, man!" said Eric. "Here come the riddles!"

"ERIC!" said all the others simultaneously. The Cavalier immediately shut up, though his scowl remained.

". . . have arrived in The Realm by accident!" continued Dungeon Master. "And before you are able to return home, you must aid them in returning home as soon as possible! For you may not return home yourselves until they have gotten home first!"

"That doesn't make any sense," said Eric, unable to remain silent any longer. "Not to mention being _incalculably_ unfair!"

"Eric's right!" said Bobby, fighting back tears. The Barbarian threw down his club in frustration, making the ground shake. "_They_ just got here and _we_ gotta get them home first. B-but we've been here for so long!"

"Bobby's right!" said Sheila. "This isn't fair!"

"Please try to understand," pleaded Dungeon Master. "If only there was another way that you could go home now, I would not have stopped you! It is _imperative_ that they go home _before_ you do!"

"Can't we take them home with us?" said Presto.

"They must return the way they came," said Dungeon Master, weighing his words carefully. "But you must help them find it. Then, you are free to use the Traveler's Talisman to return to your own home. It remembers the instructions that you gave it, Ranger. And will open to that very place the next time you invoke its power."

"Can't you just give us a _straight answer_, for once?" said Eric. "_I_ say that we should just go home now and let these "New Ones" find their own way back!"

"If you do that, Cavalier," said Dungeon Master sagely. "Then you will find, to your dismay, that you shall return to a world that is no different from the world that you are trying to flee!"

"What's that supposed to mean?!?!" said Eric.

"What do we do, Dungeon Master?" said Hank

"Help the New Ones find their way home!" said Dungeon Master. "But make haste! Venger knows that you have the Traveler's Talisman, and he has sent a patrol of orcs to find you, and stop you! Unfortunately, the orcs have found the New Ones instead! And no harm must come to either of them, especially the girl! Now hurry! The New Ones are on the other side of that hill!"

Hank turned to look at the others, silently polling their expressions. And when he turned back to where Dungeon Master had been, the small wizard was gone.

"C'mon!" said Hank. He gestured with his bow, and the others followed him to the top of the hill.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two,**

**In which The Young Ones meet The New Ones.**

Hank paused at the top of the hill, holding up his hand for everyone to stop so he could evaluate the situation on the other side. Dungeon Master had been right about the arrival of two more kids from Earth. He was also right when he said that these "New Ones" were being set upon by a patrol of Venger's orcs.

But as far as the New Ones needing immediate assistance, the small, old wizard had been completely mistaken. If anyone looked like they needed help, it was the orcs.

At the bottom of the hill, the Young Ones saw two kids about Hank's age. And they were driving the orcs back with some kind of stick-like energy weapons. Seconds later, the orcs turned and ran from the powerful bursts of energy from the New Ones' weapons.

"I don't get it," said Sheila. "Dungeon Master said the New Ones were in need of our help!"

"Yeah?" said Eric. "To me, they look about as "helpless" as a team of Navy SEALS! Especially with those _Star Wars_ blasters they have!"

"No," said Presto softly. "Not _Star Wars blasters_ . . . the _New Ones_ have _magic wands_!" The Magician began running down the hill, calling out to the New Ones.

"Presto, wait up!" said Hank. Now the Ranger began running after the Magician with everyone else close behind him. Up ahead, the New Ones turned to them, and the boy pointed his wand directly at them.

"_DON'T_ COME ANY CLOSER! _REDUCTO_!!"

"NO, SEVERUS!" screamed the girl. She forced the boy's arm down, and a blast of magic struck the ground a few feet in front of the Young Ones, showering them with dirt. The boy rounded on the girl, who said, "I don't think they mean us any harm!"

"Actually," said Hank. "We're here to _help_ you." The Ranger offered his hand to the new boy. "I'm Hank Grayson. What is your name?"

The new boy glowered at Hank, and said nothing. He had greasy, jet-black shoulder length hair that hung in strands against the pale skin of his face.

But the new girl looked friendlier, so Hank turned to face her. She wore her reddish-brown hair in an old "flip-style" that Hank remembered was popular with girls when he was about Bobby's age. Both kids were dressed in Prep-School uniforms, identical except for the fact that the boy wore trousers and the girl wore a skirt. The only other obvious difference was the color of their neckties. The boy's tie was green and silver; the girl's tie was red and gold.

The girl gestured to her companion, and spoke in a crisp, British accent. "_His_ name is Severus Snape. My name is Lily Evans. Can you tell please us where we are?"

"Gnarly!" said Presto, barely able to contain his excitement. "Y-you guys are _Magicians_, like me!"

"_We_ are most certainly _not_ "magicians!"" said Severus, with a touch of annoyance. He stepped up to Presto. "Do Lily and I _really_ look like we earn a few extra shillings on weekends by performing sleight-of-hand tricks at the birthday parties and Bar Mitzvahs of muggles?"

"N-no," said Presto.

"No." repeated Severus with finality.

"Severus and I are students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," said Lily. She then turned to Presto and smiled. "Where do you go, then? You sound like you and your friends are from Across-The-Pond. Do you attend the Salem Witch's Institute, or are you home-schooled in magic by your family?"

"I think, Evans," said Severus. "That we have more pressing questions to ask these Yanks. Starting with . . . _where_ are we?"

"Well perhaps first," said Lily. "We should all be properly introduced?"

Hank nodded in agreement, and began introducing his friends, starting with Presto, then Sheila, Bobby, and Eric. "And last, but not least, this is Diana "The Acrobat" Curry."

"Just like your Princess!" added Bobby with a big grin.

"What?" said Severus, shaking his head.

"You know," added the Barbarian. "Princess Diana!"

"We do _not_ have a Princess named "Diana,"" said Severus impatiently.

"We have a Princess Margaret . . . ," offered Lily.

"Sure you guys have a Princess Diana!" said Eric. "My parents even went to England on the Concorde to watch the ceremony!"

"And Sheila and I had a sleepover to watch all the tapes we recorded of Prince Charles marrying Lady Diana Spencer!" said Diana.

"Charles, Prince of Whales?" said Severus. "Prince Charles is not married."

"Hold on," said Lily. "You _taped_ a show off the telly? _Pictures_ and sound . . . ?"

For several moments, nobody said anything else.

Then, Severus broke the silence. "What year is this?"

"Uh, year?" said Eric.

"Yes, _year_!" said Severus. "It is the Queen's English phrase for, "What _year_ is this?""

"As far as we can figure," said Hank. "It is 1985."

"No," said Lily softly. "It _can't_ be . . . Severus and I are from _1976_!"

Another long silence followed. This time, the Cavalier was the first to speak. "Well, I guess that _would_ explain Lily's Farrah Fawcett hairstyle!"

The Young Ones sat around the small campfire with Lily Evans, while Severus Snape stood, leaning against a nearby tree.

"And then, the rollercoaster car just broke-up," said Hank. "And we found ourselves here, dressed like this."

"Then Dungeon Master appeared," added Presto. "And gave us our weapons!"

"And a good thing, too," said Diana. "Because _then_, we met a five-headed dragon named Tiamat, and an evil warlock named Venger."

"And Venger has been trying to take our weapons from us ever since!" said Bobby.

"That's pretty much _our _story," said Hank. "What about you two?"

"It was a "portkey,"" said Lily. She turned to face Presto. "I'm sorry; do you know what a portkey is, then?"

"Uh, no, Lily," said Presto. "I've never heard of a portkey before now."

"Such is the state of magical education in the Colonies . . . ," grumbled Severus.

"Well, up until now, I didn't know that I was a _real_ magi-uh, _wizard_," said Presto. "I mean, I could _never _figure out why all my attempts at doing magic tricks before we got here kept going all loopy and making weird things happen. But I never saw anyone else in my family do any magic, either."

Lily smiled. "You're a "Muggle-Born." That's me also! I'm truly surprised that your country's Federal Bureau of Sorcery didn't catch on to your talents earlier."

"Oh, it's not _too_ surprising, Evans," said Severus. "_Everyone_ knows that the American FBS is _always_ buggering things up! How about that muggle-born witch that they missed last year? The one whose classmates had been teasing mercilessly, then pretended to be nice to her?

"She ended up sealing them all in her school's gymnasium and roasting the lot after they doused her in pig's blood during a school social event? Runaway _fiendfyre_, I believe she used? It was on the front page on the _Daily Prophet_ for weeks!"

Lily took a deep, cleansing breath, and continued. "Be that as it may, Presto here _deserves_ the very best in quality, magical education. The proper authorities should be notified! As soon as we get home, we should ask Headmaster Dumbledore to contact the American Representative at the Ministry of Magic! I believe her name is Samantha Stephens? Her daughter, Tabatha, got sorted into Hufflepuff just this year."

"What about your portkey?" said Hank. "Dungeon Master said that you both have to go home before we can go home."

"Ah, yes," said Lily. She turned to face Severus. "Now, who do _you_ suppose could have left that illegal, _portable_ portkey in the Hogwarts library for me to find, then? You wouldn't suppose that Avery, Nott or Mulciber could have done that, do you?"

"Oh, _spare me_, Evans . . . ," said Severus.

"And, of course, _we_ know _who_ they would have gotten it from, don't we?"

"_Must_ you constantly blame _Lucius Malfoy_ every time the skies are overcast?"

"You _do_ realize that your "friends" could all end up going to Azkaban for this?" said Lily matter-of-fact-ly. "Portable portkeys are _absolutely_ illegal! Not to mention, they are notoriously _unstable_! That _would_ account for the nine year temporal shift! They have absolutely no legitimate uses; they are only good for "booby traps!""

"And can you _really_ think of no _other_ likely source for the portkey, Evans?" hissed Severus. "You say that it came from the Malfoys? I think that it is much more likely that the _Blacks _are responsible!"

Eric moved swiftly, his nose inches away from Severus' own nose. "Just what is _that _supposed to mean, Severus?"

"_Easy_, boy," said Diana. The Acrobat's hand gently touched the Cavalier's shoulder. "In this context, "Black" sounds like a family name."

Severus took a step forward and Eric took a step back, the distance between their noses not changing. "Correct; it is a surname, belonging to one of the oldest magical families in all of Europe, if not all the world.

""The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black,"" said Severus, rolling his eyes. He then turned to the rest of the group. "Sirius Black is a good friend of James Potter, who is the leader of the so-called "Marauders Gang" at Hogwarts. And trust me, when it comes to illegal, cursed objects, Malfoy Manor has _nothing_ on Number 12 Grimmauld Place!

"My guess is that Sirius got the portkey from his mum's jewelry box, or he nicked it from his cousin Bellatrix. Either way, _that _portkey was meant for _me_ to find; not _you_, Evans. Another Marauder's "prank" intended to humiliate, or possibly even _kill_ me!"

"_Severus_ . . . ," said Lily seriously.

"Oh, you don't think so?" replied Severus with mock incredulity. "Well, after trying to have me _devoured_ by a _werewolf_ last year, there is _nothing_ that I wouldn't put past them!"

"Well, you may rest assured," said Lily firmly. "That Headmaster Dumbledore will initiate a complete investigation of this incident upon our return! And you may mark my words, Severus! The Aurors _will_ be coming for Avery, Nott, Mulciber . . . and Lucius Malfoy!"

"More than likely, they shall be coming to collect Black, Lupin, Pettigrew . . . _and_ James Potter!"

"We shall _see_, Severus!"

"_Fine_, Evans!"

"Uh, Lily, Severus, hold on!" said Hank, holding up his hands, appealing for calm. "If you have your portkey with you, please use it _now_ so we can also go home!"

"We don't have it," said Severus. "We must have . . . dropped it when those orcs attacked us . . . ."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three,**

**In which The Half-Blood Prince meets The Force of Evil.**

Severus Snape awoke early to the glare of two of this strange world's four suns just now appearing over the horizon. Lily Evans remained asleep, as did five of the six Americans that they had met the day before.

"Did you sleep alright, Severus?" said Diana. The Acrobat had had the last watch of the night, and had been standing guard over her friends, her javelin at the ready. She had demonstrated her marvelous weapon to the English witch and wizard the night before, as did her other friends (except the Cavalier, whose shield had only _defensive_ capabilities, and could not be demonstrated since they weren't under attack at the moment.)

"Not too badly," said Severus, stretching. He nodded to his classmate. "And . . . Lily? Did she sleep well?"

"Well," admitted Diana neutrally. "Sheila and I talked with Lily for a couple of hours before we finally got to sleep. It isn't every day you meet someone from home here in The Realm."

Severus nodded, and stood. "I'm going to start looking for our portkey. I remember about where we landed when we first came here, our portkey should be somewhere thereabout."

"Why don't you wait until everyone is up?" said Diana. "Presto will pull something out of his hat for breakfast, and then we can all go looking together."

"You may tell your group's wizard that I shall have breakfast as soon as I find our portkey," said Severus. The young wizard then turned and set out for the field where he and Lily landed when they first arrived in The Realm.

"We'll join you soon," said Diana, somewhat put off by the English boy's abruptness. She began waking the others up, reflecting to herself that Severus' tone was probably no more abrupt now than it had been when she first met him. And Diana wondered if her perception of the young wizard had not been influenced by what Lily had told her and Sheila the night before . . . .

All four suns were now up, casting long shadows across the field where Severus Snape and Lily Evans had first came into The Realm only to be immediately set upon by an orc patrol that had been sent out by the powerful, native warlock Venger in search of the Yanks and their magical weapons.

Immediately, Severus recognized the patch of ground where he and Lily first came down. There, he would begin his search for the enchanted locket, whose cameo was carved in the form of a five-headed hydra dragon that, sight unseen, the Yanks claimed _had_ to be an image of The Realm's Tiamat, Queen of Dragons.

In truth, Severus' first impression was that this "Venger" must be a right stupid _git _if five muggles(!) and one untrained muggle-born wizard (with a stupid _hat_ instead of a proper _wand!!!_) could hold him at bay for almost _two years_!

But Severus was not anxious to actually _meet_ the tosser to find out. For one thing, according to the muggle-born Yank, Venger rides a _nightmare_, and this was something that only a few wizards and witches in the entirety of Earth's history were able to claim.

According to an old volume of Newt Scamander's text, nightmares were _very_ rare magical creatures, resembling a black horse, which could fly like a hippogriff or a thestral. Nightmares were notoriously difficult to capture, much less train. But there was no swifter mount for the wizard or witch who could properly win over and train a nightmare, for they were said to be able to fly faster than _sound_ itself!

Now Severus came to the spot of land where he and Lily had first arrived in The Realm. Starting there, and walking in a tight and ever expanding circle, Severus began searching for a flash of gold against the earth tones of the soil and rocks and the bluish-hues of the native grasses that grew in clumps.

Severus made a mental note to collect some samples of the local flora after he found the portkey, and present them to Professor Sprout when he and Lily returned to Hogwarts. At the very least, it would prove the cause of (and hopefully, excuse,) their absence from classes this morning.

But as the young wizard's search moved further and further away from where he and Lily landed, he started to worry, and his hope the portkey would be easy to find began to fade. Getting down on his hands and knees, Severus began to search closer and more intently.

The young wizard was so engrossed in his quest for the missing portkey, that he was unaware of the hulking shadow that fell on him from behind. "Human look for . . . _this_?"

The voice was more animal than man. Severus looked up to find a huge orc standing in front of him, holding the portkey by its chain. Quickly, Severus reached for his wand, only to realize that he was now face-down on the ground, his head throbbing with pain.

Then, everything went dark for Severus Snape.

When Severus Snape regained consciousness, he found himself being pressed by large, powerful hands against a cold, stone floor that was not too different from those back home at Hogwarts.

It was a familiar feeling for the young wizard, to have his face pressed against a stone floor. Or in the mud. Or in the snow. Or in other things too disgusting to contemplate further, by forces magical or physical, that were employed by James Potter and those accursed Marauders. _The only thing missing_, thought Severus sardonically, _are the chants of "Snivillus is greasy . . . !"_

Though now, instead of Potter and his gang, it was two huge orcs that were holding him down as their commander, a winged shadow creature, addressed the fearsome warlock who sat on his throne of carved rock, resplendent in his flowing robes and a headdress adorned by a single, sickle-shaped horn.

_So,_ thought Severus. _This is "Venger;" the sorcerer that the Yanks told Lily and me about . . . Be careful, Severus! Venger may be a __Legilimens__ . . . !_ Immediately, Severus brought all of his available mental faculties to bear, closing his mind tighter than he ever had done before.

But Severus felt nothing to indicate that the warlock was making any attempt at legilmency. Instead, Venger simply regarded the young wizard before him with his cold, merciless red eyes.

_Those red eyes!_ Thought Severus. There was _something _about red eyes gnawing at the back of Severus' mind. Something he had read in passing while studying in the restricted section of the Hogwarts library. _What did red eyes mean, again . . . ? _

"Master!" said the shadow creature formally, snapping Severus back to the situation at hand. "I bring you one of the New Ones; no doubt summoned by Dungeon Master to assist the Young Ones _already_ in his service!"

"Bring the Young Wizard to his knees," said the warlock as he rose from his throne. The Great Hall shook with every word that he spoke, as though Venger had placed himself under a permanent _sonorus_ spell to be more intimidating. "I would speak with him."

Immediately, the orcs obeyed. Now enormous, dragon-like wings unfolded from the warlock's back as he stepped down from his throne's dais, stopping when he was just in front of the kneeling boy. "I would know your name, Young Wizard."

"Milord, I am called Snape. Severus Snape."

"I am Venger," said the warlock. He then pointed an accusatory finger down at Severus. "_You_ give aid to Dungeon Master and his Young Ones; _my enemies_!"

"Not so, Milord," said Severus, respectfully but emphatically.

"Do not _lie_ to me, Young Wizard," said Venger. "My spy, Shadow Demon, has observed you and a young witch in the company of Dungeon Master's Young Ones! You are warned, Severus Snape. I _punish_ those who lie to me, _severely_! Now, what is your purpose here in my Realm, if not to assist Dungeon Master?"

"Lord Venger," said Severus. He could not feel the wand in his blazer pocket, but after a cursory glance around the warlock's Great Hall, he saw his wand on an armrest of Venger's throne. "I beg your pardon. However, I and the young witch who accompanies me, are here in your Realm . . . accidentally."

"Yet you were seen in the company of my enemies!" said Venger. "And you attacked a patrol of my orcs!"

"As I have said, Milord, our presence here is . . . _unintentional_. An accident that occurred during our recent lesson in Apparitions Class. I would humbly ask for your forgiveness, and beg the additional boon of your permission for the young witch and myself to leave your Realm in peace."

"So, you and the young witch are _apprentice_ magic users?" said Venger. "Then, I would know the name of your _Master_."

"Milord . . . misunderstands," said Severus cautiously. "The young witch, Lily Evans, and myself, are _students_ at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, back on Earth, where we learn to develop our magical skills."

"You and the young witch are from the same world as Dungeon Master's Young Ones?" said Venger. "From a world where I had believed there to be no magic . . . ?"

"Oh, there is magic _everywhere_, Milord," said Severus. "Though in _our_ world, magic users prefer to keep their own counsel, apart from the non-magical "muggle" population."

"Oh, so?" said Venger. The warlock paused to consider the implications of what Severus told him, then continued. "Shadow Demon tells me that you were searching the ground for something when my orcs took you, unaware . . . ." Venger reached into his robes and withdrew the locket that was the portable portkey. "Is this the object that you seek, Young Wizard?"

Severus looked at the locket, which was tiny in the warlock's massive, pale hand, and felt hopeful for the first time since his capture. The cameo locket, carved in the image of a five-headed hydra dragon, remained closed. The magic would have had plenty of time to rebuild. And Severus began to from a plan . . . .

"Yes, Milord. I recently purchased that locket at a shop on my world as a gift for the young witch who has accompanied me here. I would be most grateful if I may have it back . . . ."

"You bought this from a merchant on your world?" Venger dangled the locket in front of Severus, just out of reach. "Yet it bares the image of Tiamat, Queen of Dragons, from my Realm."

"I can offer no explanation for this, Milord," said Severus. "Perhaps the artist had knowledge of your Realm. Perhaps the locket came from your Realm via magical means unknown. I do not know the provenance of the locket. I only know that Lily fancied it, and I secretly purchased it for her as a . . . token of my affection."

"And if I were to open it, Young Wizard?"

"Milord, you would find nothing, save an empty locket."

Severus forced himself to keep his expression neutral, what his muggle father called a "poker-face," as Venger examined the locket. _Surely, the portkey's magic had plenty of time to rebuild . . . ._

Severus knew that he would have to react swiftly. The moment Venger vanished from his Great Hall, Severus planned to cast an _accio_ spell to retrieve his wand from the armrest of Venger's throne. Hopefully, the orcs would be too surprised to react immediately, and they would fall to Severus' curses. As for Shadow Demon, Severus had something _special _planned for the warlock's servant . . . .

"Orcs!" rumbled Venger. "I shall open this locket. Should any sorceries occur as a result, you may have the Young Wizard . . . for your _stewpot_!"

Severus readied himself as Venger slowly opened the locket . . . .

And nothing happened. Venger still stood in his Great Hall, towering over Severus.

Wordlessly, Venger closed the locket and turned, stepping back up the dais to his throne. Placing the portkey into a small, ornately carved wooden chest on a stand beside his throne, Venger turned to Severus and said, "Rise, Young Wizard."

Severus obeyed. Then, Venger said, "Shadow Demon! Orcs! Leave us! I would speak to this Young Wizard . . . in private!" When they were alone, Venger motioned for Severus to approach him, then he placed a massive hand on Severus' thin shoulder, and Severus felt the unmistakable sensation of side-along apparition . . . .


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four,**

**In which Severus is tempted by Venger's offer.**

Severus stood with Venger on the ramparts of the warlock's citadel. It was now early evening in The Realm, and one of this world's four suns had already vanished below the horizon. Another sun was half gone, and the other two followed closely behind, casting long shadows across the near-empty surrounding countryside. The wind blew in fierce gusts, and Severus, who had not washed his hair in over a week, felt the greasy strands sting his face like a miniature cat-o-nine tails.

Beyond the citadel walls, Severus watched as some of Venger's troops practiced with siege engines, hurtling rocks from trebuchets and mangonels against the crumbling wall of a nearby, though long abandoned fortress.

Looking down into the bailey, Severus saw the warlock's armies of orcs, lizard men, bullywugs, and other beings that Severus could not identify, as they drilled and trained for battle.

And all the while, Severus was aware of Venger's baleful presence behind him. But for now, the warlock remained silent, allowing Severus to be duly impressed by the grandeur of his citadel and his creatures-at-arms. The silence was disturbing, but Severus held his tongue and waited for Venger to be the first to speak.

More time had passed, and as the second of the four suns had disappeared below the horizon, Severus heard what sounded like distant, rolling thunder behind him. A second later, he realized that the sound was coming from Venger. The warlock was _laughing_!

"I must congratulate you, Young Wizard," said Venger, smiling as much as his fanged mouth would allow. "You are a most skilled liar, Severus Snape."

"Milord," said Severus neutrally, again closing his mind to magical probing. "I-I do not understand . . . ."

Now, Venger began to laugh even louder, and Severus felt the battlements shake. "Even now, you continue to feign innocence. Did you think that I did not descry your attempt to trick me into using your talisman? But tell me, Young Wizard, what did you hope to gain from casting me into your own world?"

_There is no point in denying it anymore_, thought Severus. Venger was indeed a most powerful and proud sorcerer. But Severus felt he had little to loose at this point, and he said, "Have I your leave to speak freely, Milord?" When Venger nodded, Severus continued.

"Milord, in the immediate future, I sought to gain my freedom," said Severus. "My portkey _should_ have whisked you away from your Realm, and deposited you into my own world."

"I have been to your insignificant world, once before," said Venger dismissively. "The peasantry of your world would have been _powerless_ against me."

"Milord, the portkey would have taken you to a place in my own world where magic is _strong_. You would have found yourself in the library of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And you may rest assured, Milord, that our Headmaster, Professor Albus Dumbledore, and the other professors, would be _anything_ but powerless against you.

"You are indeed a powerful warlock, Milord. And yet, I cannot imagine you defeating Headmaster Dumbledore in a wizard's battle." Venger's face sharpened, and the wings on his back spread wide, blocking the remaining sunlight from view. Undaunted, Severus continued. "Of course, Headmaster Dumbledore would not be _alone_. The other professors and the House Prefects would be there to assist him.

"Forgive me, Milord. However, under such _overwhelming_ conditions, your capture would be . . . inevitable. And it will _not_ take long for the professors to connect the disappearance of two of their students to the sudden appearance of a foreign warlock.

"They would _make_ you tell them where Lily and I are being held, Milord; willingly, or unwillingly under the influence of Professor Slughorn's _veritaserum_. And in the end, Lily and I would be rescued, and you would spend the remainder of your days on our "insignificant" world in Azkaban Prison." Severus sighed. "But, instead, I expect to be given over to your orcs, to be thrown into their stewpot . . . ."

"That is but one possibility, Young Wizard," said Venger, with no trace of threat. "However, I may be able to offer you a more . . . _desirable_ alternative." Venger reached into his robes, withdrawing the cameo locket. "Assist me in my battle against Dungeon Master and his Young Ones, and this shall be yours, once again."

"You would allow us to return home, Milord?"

"Not all of you," replied Venger. "The Young Ones who _defy_ me, and _unrightfully_ bear the Weapons of Power must remain in The Realm as my prisoners, for all eternity."

"I was not speaking of the _Yanks_, Milord," said Severus. "I do not want Lily Evans, the young witch who came here with me, to be harmed in any way!"

"She will not be harmed," replied Venger. "When your service to me has concluded, the young witch is free to leave my Realm with you. Unless . . . ."

"Milord," said Severus anxiously. "Unless . . . what?"

"Unless you decide to accept a _different_ reward for yourself and the young witch . . . ."

Again, Severus felt the warlock's hand on his shoulder, followed by the feeling of long-distance, side-along apparition. When the sensation ended, Severus and Venger stood on the ramparts of a different castle. It was barely one-third the size of Venger's citadel, but it overlooked a village surrounded by cultivated fields.

"Behold, Young Wizard. This manor was once the summer residence of a powerful wizard named Kelek." Venger spat out the name as though it were a curse. "But Kelek _betrayed_ me, and fell by my superior magic . . . .

"Should you choose to serve me, you are free to leave my Realm. Or instead, you and the young witch may stay, as the new Lord and Lady of this manor, to rule as you see fit.

"Think of it, Severus Snape. In _your_ own world, magic users hide in _shame_ for what they are. In _my_ Realm, magic is practiced openly, and the counsel and services of a skilled wizard or witch is very much sought after and _respected_.

"Serve me, Severus Snape, and you may return to your own, magic scorning world. Or, so long as you do not challenge my authority, as Kelek was foolish enough to attempt, you and the young witch may remain here, as Lord and Lady of all you survey."

Severus swallowed hard. "M-Milord, _Lily _would never agree to . . . ."

"The young witch need not be party to an agreement between _men_, Severus Snape," said Venger. "You are skilled in treachery. She need not know that _you_ will be party to the demise of Dungeon Master and his Young Ones, unless you are so inclined to inform her. And now, Young Wizard, will you serve me?"

Severus considered Venger's offer. Ever since that accursed Marauder's prank had driven a wedge between him and Lily, opening the way for that wretched James Potter, home held nothing for him. Hogwarts held even less.

And The Realm offered so much more! Including, if he and Lily were trapped here, together, with no way back, the chance for Lily to finally accept his most sincere apology, clearing the way for her to fall in love with him. And they could rule their manor side by side as Lord and Lady . . . .

"Yes, Lord Venger," said Severus, nodding. "I shall serve you."

"So be it," said Venger. Silently, the warlock held out his hand, which glowed with magic. But before Severus could offer the warlock his own hand in return, Venger's hand stopped glowing, and now held Severus' wand, which Venger handed to Severus in the manner of a king bestowing a new sword upon a favorite knight.

"Come, Severus Snape," said Venger with a tincture of long denied triumph. "We have much to discuss before your successful . . . "escape" from my dungeon . . . ."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five,**

**In which Severus accepts the unacceptable.**

Night had arrived in The Realm, though it was far from dark. The moons were all full, and Severus Snape noted that it was not much darker than it would have been during nighttime in muggle London, with all the electric street lamps shining.

The talk around the campfire had been of Severus' remarkable escape from Venger's dungeon, and of the straightforward, but risky plan that he had conceived to sneak back into Venger's citadel, and retrieve the portkey that was now in the evil warlock's possession.

As soon as the new course of action had been agreed upon, the conversation shifted to the hidden world of witchcraft and wizardry that existed on Earth. Lily did most of the talking, and the Young Ones, (especially Presto,) hung on every word.

"And should the existence of our world become common knowledge," concluded Lily. "I think that the _depiction_ of witches and wizards in those stories would be responsible for the _prejudice_ that magic users would _undoubtedly _experience!"

"I never thought that magic was real, before we came to The Realm," said Diana. "But now I can see how those stories _would_ be offensive to real witches and wizards."

Severus just bit his tongue and said nothing. _Trapped on another world, a powerful warlock is after us, and Lily thinks she is standing on bloody Speaker's Corner! _

"_Yes_!" said Lily Evans. "Oh, it's _absolutely_ awful! And the _Brothers Grimm_ aren't the _only_ ones responsible for spreading these negative stereotypes to young, impressionable muggles! The _Krofft Brothers_ on _your_ side of the pond are just as bad! Please _don't _get me started on 'Witchiepoo' or 'Horatio J. Hoodoo!'"

At that, Severus just let out an exhausted groan. He excused himself, and went to sit under a tree a short distance from the others, using his folded blazer as a headrest. Over by the small campfire, Severus saw Diana talking to Presto, who pulled something out of his hat and gave it to her. A moment later, the Acrobat came over to Severus, and the smell of food preceded her.

Earlier, Severus had said that he was not hungry, and excused himself from the meal of nuts and fruits that the others had gathered while they were out looking for him when he "disappeared" to look for the portkey. In truth, he was famished, having last eaten at Hogwarts the evening before. But Severus could not bring himself to eat with those who he was about to betray.

"You look hungry now," said Diana. "Presto pulled this out of his hat for you."

Severus took the food offered. It was a hamburger and chips in a shallow plastic basket. _No_, thought Severus. _These are _Yanks_. Their word for "chips" is "French Fries . . . ._"

Severus took a bite, and was amazed at how good it tasted. _How is Presto able to conjure food?_ thought Severus. _No sorcerer, not even the legendary Merlin himself, is able to conjure food!_ Presto must have teleported this sandwich and "fries" from somewhere else, in the same manner that Headmaster Dumbledore uses to teleport the food prepared by the house elves during mealtimes at Hogwarts.

But Severus was also sure that hamburgers and fried potatoes were unknown in The Realm, which could only mean that Presto _had_ conjured this sandwich _ex nihilo_, or that he had teleported this meal from _our_ world! Either way, thought Severus, Russell "Presto" Sydney is a more powerful wizard than any of us knows! For him to not receive the very best wizarding education available _would be_ nothing short of criminal!

Immediately, Severus' appetite vanished at the thought that Presto would not receive _any_ kind of education if everything went according to plan. But Severus forced himself to eat, anyway. Partly because he would need his strength for whatever may come, and partly to avoid arousing the other's suspicions.

"This is good," said Severus, taking another bite. "My compliments to Presto. I don't suppose that he can conjure up Bangers and Mash or a good Lancashire Hot Pot for our next meal?"

"I don't know what those meals are," Diana said with a shrug. "But trust me; it doesn't _usually_ end up this good. With Presto, you take what you can get!" The Acrobat sat down next to the English boy. "I really hope this works and we get home this time, Severus. You won't believe how many times we came close to getting back, only to have something happen at the last second to stop us." Severus pretended not to notice as the American girl wiped away a tear.

"But I really have a good feeling about this time," continued Diana. "And if we _can_ get back just a few hours after we first went to The Realm, the timeline of our lives will have been reset. Maybe there is _still_ a chance for me to see my picture on the front of a _Wheaties _cereal box; instead of on the side of a milk carton . . . .

"So, Severus," said Diana. "Do you think that when we get home, Presto will be invited to attend Hogwarts?"

Severus paused. A conflict over blood-purity was dividing the Wizarding World, and Severus did not want to think about what might happen to the muggle-born Yank at Hogwarts, so far from home, who would be starting his magical education as the _oldest_ first-year in over two centuries.

True, Tabatha Stephens in Hufflepuff was well liked, but she was an exception. She was, after all, the daughter of the American Representative to the Ministry of Magic, and Severus knew that the European wizards who advocated "pureblood exclusivity" were _not_ ready to antagonize the American wizarding community at this time, (especially one known as Jason Blood, who was rumored to have a _demon_ at his beckoned call . . . .)

In addition, Tabatha's grandmother Endora was a long-lived, pureblood witch who was said to have been a student of Salazar Slytherin himself. Even the mysterious, self-proclaimed "Dark Lord," relaying a message through Lucius Malfoy, had declared the half-blood Yank off limits. For now . . . .

"Presto will probably be referred to the Salem Witch's Institute in Massachusetts," said Severus, naming the only wizarding school in America that he knew about. "But more than likely, he will continue to attend his local Comprehensive – "High-School," you would say - and receive after-school lessons in from tutors appointed by your country's Federal Bureau of Sorcery. During the summer months, Presto may even be given the opportunity to study away from home with an accomplished witch or wizard for practical training. Diana . . . ?"

"Yes, Severus?"

"When you and Sheila . . . spoke with Lily last night. Did she tell you about . . . us?"

The Acrobat took a deep breath, and let it out slowly. "Severus . . . ," she began softly.

"Lily Evans was – _is_ - the best friend that I have!" stammered Severus. "I-I would _never_, ever intentionally . . . what has she told you about . . . ?"

"Severus . . . ," said Diana, holding up her hand, stopping the English boy in mid-sentence. "Lily told Sheila and me that she still _likes_ you as a _friend_. But, if you were hoping for a more . . . _serious_ relationship with her . . . ."

"But I _told_ Lily that I was _sorry_!" said Severus, desperately. "I – I waited outside the Gryffindor common room all night to tell her how I felt!"

"And, did you give any consideration to what _Lily_ was feeling at the moment?" said Diana sympathetically.

"I . . . what do you mean? Of course I _know_ what I did was wrong! I merely . . . ."

"Called her a vile, hurtful slur?" finished Diana quietly.

Severus shook his head in frustration. "I didn't . . . . A-and did Lily happen to mention that _my own father_ is a _muggle_? Did she mention that I, myself, am a _half-blood_?"

Diana nodded. "She did, Severus. But we _both_ know that when you chose to call Lily the, uh . . . "M-B" word, that you did _not _mean it to be an "ironic term of endearment." And _please don't_ try to tell me that you were only attempting to "re-appropriate" the word from the "purebloods" who use it as an insult.

"You have to be honest with yourself, Severus. You called Lily the M-B word . . . ." Diana shook her head. "Oh, I don't even like _alluding_ to it with a _euphemism_; not after Lily explained how _hurtful_ it is to the muggle-born magic users of our world! Severus, you called Lily that word to _insult_ her, and she took it as an _insult_. And to make things worse, you did it when she was only trying to _help_ you!"

"Just what do you know, Diana?" said Severus with a touch of defiance. "You are not a witch!"

"No," conceded the Acrobat. "I am _not_ a witch. Actually, I come from a long line of teachers and scientists. And before I came to The Realm, I would _never _have believed that "fairy tale-style" magic was real. But I think that I have some idea of what Lily must have felt to hear that disgusting word come from the mouth of someone she likes."

Diana waved to Eric, who was standing guard over the others as they slept. The Cavalier replied by raising his shield in salute. "You've met Eric . . . . Well, I . . . _like_ him." Diana shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I know . . . ! What could I _possibly _see in him? Eric Montgomery is the most _undisciplined_, spoiled, sarcastic, lazy _whiner_ that you will ever have the pleasure to meet.

"And since we came to The Realm, I've seen his _unhesitatingly_ brave and selfless side. He may complain the most, but we can _always_ count on him when things are at their worst. And if he were ever to ask me to go for a walk or see a movie with him when we get back home, I will say "yes." Who knows, I may even make the first move, myself.

"But, Severus, there is _a word_ that I find more _offensive_ than any other word. And if Eric ever _uses_ that word to me, like you used your word on Lily . . . ." Diana paused to collect her thoughts. "Severus, I can see myself . . . depending on the _circumstances_ . . . remaining Eric's _friend_, like Lily chose to remain yours. But that would be as far as it could _ever_ go between us. And trust me, Severus; Lily feels the same way about you."

"There is no chance," said Severus. "That Lily and I can _ever_ be more than friends." It was a realization; not a question.

Diana nodded solemnly, and stood up. "It is almost time for me to relieve Eric of guard duty, said Diana, noting the positions of The Realm's moons. "You should try to get some sleep, Severus. We will all need to be as alert as possible when we sneak into Venger's citadel to get your portkey back. And Severus . . . ."

"Yes . . . ?"

"For what it's worth, I'm truly sorry for the both of you."

Severus watched the Acrobat return to the campfire. She spoke briefly with Eric, and gave him an affectionate touch on his shoulder before the Cavalier went to lie down for some sleep.

And Severus knew the only possible course of action available to him. Lily could never be "his" and he could not be "hers." But at least he could do everything in his power to make sure that she got home safely. Back to Earth. Back to 1976. Back to Hogwarts. And, unavoidably, back to that _accursed_ James Potter.

Severus got up and slung his blazer over his shoulder as he approached the campfire. Diana had greeted him with a smile that became a look of concern as she read the face of the young wizard. "Diana . . . . There is something _important_ that I must tell you and Hank . . . and Lily. And it _cannot _wait until morning . . . ."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six,**

**In which Severus proves to be trustworthy.**

"Hank . . . ?" whispered Diana.

Though the Acrobat barely whispered his name, the Ranger woke immediately to see Diana, Severus and Lily standing over him. "What is it, Diana?"

"Severus says that he has something important to tell us," said Diana.

"We . . . need to talk," said Severus Snape. "About our plan to retrieve our portkey."

"What is it, Severus?" said Hank, rubbing his eyes. "Can't it wait until morning?"

"We have to _change _our plans," said Severus deliberately. "I did not _escape_ from Venger's dungeon, Hank. He _let _me go . . . ."

That got the Ranger's attention. As the others slept, Hank, Diana and Lily listened to what Severus had to tell them. Severus told them about Venger's offer to make him the Lord of a Manor in exchange for his cooperation. When Severus finished, Hanks said, "You were going to lead us into Venger's trap? And now, you want to actually help us? Why?"

"Because I wanted nothing more than to be with Lily," said Severus.

"_Oh, no_ . . . ," said Lily softly, shaking her head, her hands covering her face.

"And I . . . I wanted her to . . . to feel about me . . . the same way that I feel about her. And Venger offered me an . . . _opportunity_ for this to be so.

"However, after speaking with Diana, I came to realize that I cannot have what I want most . . . for Lily to . . . _love me_. So now, what I want is for Lily to get home safely to our own world and time."

Hank grudgingly had to admit that he understood Severus' reasoning. He imagined that for a teenaged wizard, being trapped in a world like The Realm with a teen witch that he liked, and becoming Lord of a medieval manor, would not be too different from a muggle teenaged boy's "Blue Lagoon" desert-island fantasy.

"But if you thought that you could get me to love you, you would have gone ahead and accepted Venger's offer," said Lily. A statement, not a question. "So, why should we trust you now?"

"A fair question, Lily," said Severus. "But before I answer you - oh, yes, I _am_ going to answer you! I have a question of my own for _you _to answer: Would I have told you _any_ of this, if I _truly_ decided to betray you? Would I not have remained silent, let the trap be sprung, and collect my . . . reward?"

Alright, Severus," admitted Hank. "There is that . . . ."

"Now, I believe that Lily asked me why you should trust me? Well, you have absolutely no reason to believe that I would want to help you and your friends, Hank. But know that I would do _anything_ and _everything_ to protect Lily Evans and see that she gets home, safe and sound."

Hank looked over at Diana, and the Acrobat nodded. Hank felt uneasy trusting Severus, but he also knew what it felt like to be accused of betrayal. "Dungeon Master said that we have to get you and Lily home safely before we can go back home ourselves," said Hank. "I guess, if nothing else, we have a common goal. But you are asking me to take a lot on faith."

"There _is_ a way that we may trust Severus, without reservation," offered Lily. "Diana, would you be so kind as to wake up the others, especially Presto?" Lily stared firmly at Severus. "Severus will swear an oath. But, Diana, he cannot make _this_ oath with you or Hank. The oath that I have in mind can only be made with another wizard . . . ."

The Young Ones stood around Severus and Presto, whose hands were firmly clasped, and Lily Evans, who stood beside them, holding her wand. "And finally," said Lily. "Do you, Severus Snape, swear to carry out the promises that you have just made to the best of your abilities?"

"I do," said Severus firmly.

Another tongue of blue flame shot from Lily's wand, encircling Severus' and Presto's clasped hands, as Hank, Sheila, Bobby, Eric and Diana watched in amazement.

"T-that's it?" said Presto, rubbing his right hand and wrist, which still felt tingly.

"Nice lightshow, guys," said Eric. "But how do we _really_ know that Severus means what he says? How do we know this isn't _also_ part of his master plan to betray us to Venger?"

"I believe that you have a saying in the Colonies that would apply in this situation," said Severus dryly. "If I'm lying, I'm dying!"

"It is . . . death," said Lily softly. "For any witch or wizard, who dares to break the _Unbreakable Vow_."

"Wait a minute!" exclaimed Sheila. "Presto will _die_ if Severus breaks his word!"

"No!" said Lily quickly. "Only the witch or wizard _making_ the Unbreakable Vow is under pain of death! I admit that this was an extreme solution, but now you and your friends may trust Severus completely."

"_But Venger cannot_!" The Young Ones and The New Ones rounded to the triumphant, oily voice belonging to the winged, living shadow hovering just above them.

"Shadow Demon!" said Hank, feeling a sinking sensation in the pit of is stomach. How long had Venger's Spy had been watching and listening?

"I have heard _all_ of your machinations!" proclaimed the living shadow victoriously. "And when I tell my master that the young wizard _dares_ to betray him . . . ."

"S-Severus!" gasped Lily a she pointed to Venger's spy hovering above them. "T-that _creature_ looks like a . . . ."

The young wizard did not reply. Instead, he fondly remembered the shy kiss on his right cheek that Lily had given him, while standing on Platform 9 ¾, the day before they left for their first year at Hogwarts. Holding the memory firmly, Severus pointed his wand at Shadow Demon, its tip glowing ice-blue.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven,**

**In which Severus utters **_**more **_**unforgivable words.**

"That spell was _amazing_, Severus," said Presto for the hundredth time since they all set off to sneak into Venger's citadel. "I didn't think that there was _any_ magic that could work on Shadow Demon! Did you guys see him run away, _screaming_? He'll be out of our way for _hours_! Oh, Man! You and Lily have _got_ to show me how to do an "_Expecto Patronum_" spell, Severus!!!"

"It is a difficult charm to master, Presto," said Severus, as he led the Young Ones and Lily to the hidden sally port leading into Venger's citadel. "Producing a full-corporeal _patronus_ is not something that you should attempt until you have had several years of formal training."

"Severus is right, Presto," said Lily. "But once you do begin your formal education, I have no doubt that you shall be able to accomplish _anything_ you set your mind to!"

"I-wouldn't-want-to-be-Shadow-Demon!" said Bobby in his nine-year-old's sing-song-y voice, usually reserved for playground taunts. "And-have-to-tell-Venger-that-he-was chased-away-by-a-_deer!_"

They finally came to a small cave opening that was almost obscured by forest growth. Here was a secret entrance into the Citadel of Venger. Normally, it was guarded by a nearby patrol or orcs or lizard men, ostensibly there on a training bivouac. But at the moment, the well-used campsite was deserted.

The original plan that Venger made with Severus was for the young wizard to lead the others into his citadel by way of this concealed sally port, shortly after second-sun rise. From there, Severus was to lead them all into the dungeon, where he would claim that he saw Venger set the portkey, unguarded on a table.

But the new plan was to go earlier, and head straight to the Great Hall, where the portkey was really hidden, in a small wooden box on a stand next to Venger's throne. If everything went well, Venger would be elsewhere, directing his creatures-at-arms, or laying in wait as he prepared to ambush the Young Ones in his dungeon. And as soon as Severus and Lily used their portkey to return home to 1976; the Young Ones would invoke the power of the Traveler's Talisman, and return to their own home in 1985.

The journey through the sally port was nerve-wracking, mainly because they encountered no guards whatsoever along the way.

"_Of course there are no guards!"_ quipped Eric quietly, as if reading Hank's mind. _"No body is dumb enough to try sneaking into Old Horn-Head's citadel in the first place!"_

Hank nodded in spite of himself, and gripped his bow tightly as he waited with the others at a corner, counting silently to himself. He was up to _105 Mississippi_, when Sheila returned, removing her hood, and letting them know the way was clear to the Great Hall.

The entrance to Venger's Great Hall was closed by a huge, double wooden door with iron fittings, and would have made a loud noise if they had to open them to get inside. Fortunately, a smaller door was built into one of the halves, and it opened easily and quietly.

_Not locked . . . _, thought Hank.

"_That's because nobody is dumb enough to try and break in to Venger's Great Hall!"_ whispered Eric, again reading Hank's mind. Again, Hank nodded, and led everyone inside the huge room.

Venger's Great Hall was about half as big as a Football field, and except for Venger's throne on a dais at the far end, was completely unfurnished. Only the walls were decorated with heavy wooden side doors, torch sconces, banners, shields, and other trophies of conquest.

"The small, wooden box next to the tosser's throne," said Severus, as he stood beside Hank. "Our portkey _should_ be there. At least, that is where I saw Venger put it."

"Alright, everyone," said Hank, his throat dry. "As soon as Severus and Lily get their portkey and leave, _we_ have to use the Traveler's Talisman."

"You'll need to be quick about it," added Lily. "Venger is sure to sense the surge of magic when we activate our portkey!"

"Well, I guess this is good-bye," said Presto.

"We _don't_ have time for _sentimentality_," hissed Severus through clenched teeth.

"We'll wait until we are able to properly contact Presto, after you are all back home," said Lily more pleasantly, but just as urgently. "And get together then, for a proper reunion and celebration!"

"Then let's go!" said Hank. The Ranger motioned everyone to follow him as they followed the wall, approaching Venger's throne. They were half-way there, when a cacophony of loud noises, consisting of heavy doors opening, armor clanking, and orcs grunting, filled the Great Hall.

The Ranger looked around. They were trapped in Venger's Great hall, surrounded by orcs flooding in from all sides. Now, Venger appeared on the dais in front of the throne, with Shadow Demon by his side.

"_HE_ IS THE ONE!" shrieked the living shadow as he pointed an accusatory finger at Severus. "IT WAS _HE_ WHO DARED TO ATTACK ME, YOUR LOYAL SERVANT, WITH HIS CONJURED MONSTER OF PURE LIGHT!!!"

The warlock spread his dragon-like wings and pointed an accusatory finger of his own at the young wizard. "YOU HAVE _BETRAYED ME_, SEVERUS SNAPE!!!"

The Young Ones tensed. Never before had they seen Venger so livid. They brought their weapons up, and Lily held her wand at the ready.

But Severus seemed unnaturally calm. He made no attempt to reach for his wand, and actually took several steps closer to Venger. Even the orcs sensed something was unusual, and stepped back to allow the young wizard to move closer to their master. Though Hank knew that Severus was not going to betray them (especially after Lily explained the intricacies of the Unbreakable Vow,) the Ranger had no idea just what Severus had in mind.

"Milord, I have _not_ betrayed you," said Severus calmly. "The _core_ of our agreement was that, in exchange for our portkey, I would rid you of six enemies. This is, in fact, what we are in the process of doing. Give us our portkey _now_, and when Lily and I return, we shall take the Yanks with us. QED, you are rid of them."

Hank braced himself for Venger's thunderous response, but instead, silence fell over the warlock's great hall. Venger retracted his wings as he seemed to consider what Severus had said and, to everyone's surprise, the warlock nodded in agreement. Hank could not believe what was happening. _Would Venger actually accept Severus' offer, and let us go home?_

"You know how to bargain, Young Wizard," said Venger as he withdrew the locket from the box by his throne. "Very well. You may all leave My Realm . . . ."

"ALL _RIGHT_!" said Eric.

"Provided . . . the Young Ones leave behind the Weapons of Power!"

"NO WAY, HORN-HEAD!!!" said Hank.

"Uh, Hank, old buddy," said Eric. "Maybe we shouldn't be hasty . . . ."

"You _cannot _have our weapons, Venger!" said Hank. "They will come back with us!"

"Do not be a fool, Ranger!" said Venger. Once again, the warlock extended his wings and placed the portkey in his robe. "As you well know, the Weapons of Power are _useless _in your own world! Give them to me, and I shall allow you to return home, unharmed. Defy me, and I shall take them from you! Should any of you happen to survive, you shall be my prisoners, forever!"

Before Hank could reply, Severus said, "Milord, let us leave _now_! _My_ way, you are rid of six formidable enemies, and all you need to do to make it so is to give me our portkey! You would be a _fool_ to do otherwise!"

_Oh, no he didn't . . . !_, thought Diana. Silence fell over Venger's Great Hall. If the Young Ones had learned _anything_ during their time in The Realm, it was that for Dark Wizards, the absolutely _unforgivable _four-letter insult word beginning with "F," was "_Fool_."

"YOU _DARE _CALL ME "_FOOL_," BOY?!?!?! YOU _DARE_ TO _CHALLENGE_ VENGER?!?!?!"

Severus said nothing. Instead, he drew his wand and saluted Venger in the manner of a fencer with a foil, made a cursory bow, and assumed a fighting stance.

"Severus, what are you doing?!?!" said Lily incredulously. "You won't stand a chance if you attempt to _duel_ him!"

"Stand back, Evans," said Severus sotto voce. "Venger won't see _this_ coming. This will not take long . . . ."

_That's what I'm afraid of . . . ,_ thought Lily.

"So be it, Young Wizard!" said Venger, baring his fangs in a maniacal grin. Though the warlock's hands remained at his side, they began to glow a fierce, electric blue. "Come, Severus Snape . . . show me what you have been _taught _at your school of witchcraft and wizardry . . . ."

"Oh, they did not _teach_ me _this_ spell at school, _Milord_ . . . ," said Severus as he prepared to strike. Severus knew that this was not a lesson or a Slug Club Tournament, and that Venger would show _absolutely_ no restraint on account of his opponent's age. The warlock fully intended to kill him, as well as Lily and the Yanks. And Severus would allow no harm to come to Lily . . . .

"_This_ is something I learned from my _mum!_" Pointing his wand at Venger, Severus struck hard. "_AVADA KEDAVRA_!!!"

Deadly, green magic shot from Severus' wand towards Venger . . . .

Lily gasped in disbelief . . . .

The Young Ones froze, awaiting the outcome . . . .

And Venger merely held up his hand, deflecting the curse back towards Severus . . . .

_I've failed . . . _, Severus thought, as he braced for the inevitable. Then a blur in a red cape and a yellow surcoat came between him and the deflected killing curse. Eric grunted as the curse struck his shield, knocking him back into Severus, sending both boys sprawling on the floor, aching, though very much alive.

"WHAT WAS _THAT_, SEVERUS?!?!?!" exclaimed Eric. "THE _.44 MAGNUM_ OF MAGIC SPELLS, OR SOMETHING?!?!?"

"Your magic is _weak_, Young Wizard," declared Venger, raising his glowing hands high above his head. "Now, foolish _boy_, prepare to feel the wrath of a _real_ warlock as I . . . ."

"_STUPIFY_!" said Lily, catching Venger in mid-monologue and in his midsection with a wave of her wand. The warlock staggered, but did not fall. Now, Venger rounded to the young witch, both hands glowing fiercely with evil magic as he prepared to strike.

But before Venger could hurt Lily, Severus leapt to his feet and struck again, this time using a curse that he had recently created. "_SECTUMSEMPRA_!"

The Young Ones and Lily were shocked as deep slashes appeared on the warlock's face and body, as though he was attacked by an invisible Ninja. _It works . . . ,_ thought Severus. Venger was momentarily stunned, but recovered quickly, and the wounds disappeared with a wave of his hand.

Now the orcs began rushing the Young Ones from all sides. Hank defended their right flank with a barrage of arrows-of-light as Diana and Bobby held the orcs coming from the left at bay with javelin and club. Up front, Severus and Lily cast spell after spell at Venger, though the warlock kept advancing implacably, turning aside the spells cast by the Hogwarts students as though they were nothing more bothersome than mosquitoes.

"_FOOLS_!" roared Venger. "THERE IS _NO_ ESCAPE FROM MY CITADEL _OR_ FROM MY REALM!!!"

The combined force of Venger and his orcs drove the Young Ones and Lily and Severus back against a section of stone wall with a heavy wooden door.

"Presto," said Hank. "Try that door . . . !"

"Are you _nuts_?!?!" said Eric, blocking a mace swung by an orc with his shield. "_That's_ not the way out of here!!!"

"I'm _trying_, Hank!" said Presto as he pulled against the metal ring. "But I can't get it to open! It's locked!"

"Try using magic!" said Sheila.

"Oh, yeah!" said Presto, removing his hat. "Here goes . . . . "Magic hat, I'm begging you, _please_! To open this door, I'm gonna need _keys_!"" And Presto pulled a large key ring from his hat, with about twenty keys attached . . .

"PRESTO!" screamed Lily.

"I'm trying them as fast as I can!" said Presto.

"NO!" said Severus as he barely deflected one of Venger's spells. "GRASP THE DOOR RING AND SAY, "_ALOHOMORA_!""

Before Presto could follow Severus' instructions, a blast of magical energy sailed over his head, searing the heavy timbers of the door.

"AWAY FROM THE DOOR, _MAGICIAN_!" roared Venger.

But before the warlock could do anything else, Presto passed his hand over his hat and, using the same palm-out spell casting gesture that Venger uses, said "_STUPIFY_!"

Caught unaware, the warlock was thrown back against the opposite wall of his Great Hall. Immediately, while everyone, including Venger's orcs, were shocked into disbelief, Presto grasped the door ring, said "_Alohomora_," and pulled the heavy door open.

"I'm not a "_magician_," Venger," said Presto, firmly. "I am a Muggle-Born _Wizard_!"

"Everyone through!" said Hank, who let loose a barrage of arrows-of-light to keep the orcs from rushing them as they escaped into the room behind the door.

When everyone was through, Hank pulled the door closed. Then, the Ranger noticed to his dismay that there was no lock on the inside. Worse, the door opened outward, into Venger's Great Hall, meaning there was no way to barricade the door from within.

"Everyone stand back!" said Lily. The young witch said, "_Ianua Verto_," and with a swish and flick of her wand, the timber door became indistinguishable from the stone wall that had surrounded it previously.

"Nice one, Lily!" said Sheila.

"Way to _go_!" said Diana.

Now Severus raised his wand and cast a spell of his own, "_Lumos_." The tip of Severus' wand glowed as brightly as a halogen lamp. By the light of Severus' wand, the Young Ones and the New Ones realized that they were inside a large storeroom that was piled high with heavy wooden tables and benches, and that there was no other way out.

"Wonderful," said Eric sarcastically. "Do you guys have _any_ idea what this _means_?!?!"

"Offhand," said Diana, running her finger through the thick dust covering the top of the closest table. "_I'd_ say it means that Venger _doesn't_ entertain much . . . ."

"IT _MEANS_ THAT WE ARE ALL _TRAPPED_ IN HERE!!!" screamed Eric. "There is no other way out! And as soon as Mr. Tall, Pale, and One-Horned regains consciousness, he's gonna blast his way through, and then he's gonna blast us! I don't know about the rest of you, but I sure don't want to be here when he does!"

"Let me make a hole on the wall over there!" said Bobby, pointing to the opposite wall as he brandished his club.

"No, Bobby," said Hank. "We don't know what is behind that wall. For all we know, we could be making an opening for orcs to come through!"

"Well, we can't stay _here_!" said Sheila.

"The Traveler's Talisman!" said Eric. "It's our only way out of here!"

"NO!" said the Ranger. "Dungeon Master said . . . ."

"I _know_ what Short-Stuff said, oh Great Leader!" snapped Eric. "We can only use the Traveler's Talisman twice every three-hundred years! So we use it _now_ to escape from Venger, and then use it _later_ to get back to The Realm and get the portkey. Oh, Man! Did I just say, "_get back to the Realm . . . ._?""

"Eric's right," said Diana flatly.

"I . . . uh, I am?" said Eric.

"H-he is?" said the others simultaneously.

"Use the Talisman, Hank," said Diana. "We _won't_ need it to get us home! There is still a way for us to get home after Lily and Severus get home. But I don't have time to break it down for you now! Just trust me, Hank, and use the Talisman!"

"Alright!" said Hank. The Ranger held up the Traveler's Talisman, and opened the way to 1985 Earth. "Everybody through . . . !"

The wall exploded inward, showering the storeroom with rubble, and Venger strode through, just in time to see a portal to the world of the Young Ones closing.

And Venger cast a spell, copying the one that was fading, and prepared to open a portal of his own . . . .


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight,**

**In which Dungeon Master's warning becomes crystal clear.**

Hank shielded his eyes as debris shot through the ever shrinking portal, propelled by Venger's spell as the enraged warlock magically blasted his way into the storeroom. But the Traveler's Talisman had shrunk, resuming the form of a small, golden medallion. Now the Young Ones were back where it had all started, on the platform of the Dungeons & Dragons ride at Loonyland Amusement Park.

For the moment, they were safe from Venger, and the Ranger felt a cold relief wash over him. But then, Dungeon Master's admonition came back to him, and Hank felt the all too familiar feeling of intense anxiety return.

Dungeon Master had warned them that unless they got Lily Evans and Severus Snape back to their own time, before using the Traveler's Talisman to return to 1985 Earth, they would find themselves returning to ". . . a world that is no different from the world that you are trying to flee!" And whatever _that_ could mean, Hank was not sure if he wanted to stick around long enough to find out!

Quickly, the Ranger checked out their surroundings. The first thing that Hank noticed was the darkness. Every electric light in the park was off. The only light there was came from the moon, whenever it appeared from behind dark clouds in the overcast, night sky.

And the second thing that Hank noticed was that, except for the eight of them, the park was completely deserted. Moreover, it looked like it had been abandoned for a long time. Trees and ornamental bushes that had not been pruned for who-knows-how-long grew wild. The walkways were covered with debris and dried leaves, and weeds grew thick in the many cracks.

Following the instructions that Hank had given the Traveler's Talisman two days ago, the portal it opened led to Loonyland Amusement Park, ". . . the same day we first came to The Realm; an hour after the park closed for the day."

In truth, Hank still had half expected to run into one of the park's security guards, who would have promptly escorted the eight of them, (. . . consisting of six "LARP enthusiasts," and two "English Preppies,") to the main exit and parking lot, where both Hank's and Eric's cars should still be waiting.

But the park was completely deserted. And now, Hank realized that the darkness was not confined to just the park. Hank saw that the town itself and even the nearby freeway were also dark. _A power outage would explain the darkness of the park and the town,_ thought Hank. _But not the lack of lights on the freeway . . . ._

"At the risk of saying something predictable," said Diana. "What happened here?"

"I don't know," said Hank. "But it looks like whatever it was, it happened a long time ago. It looks like no one has been here for years!"

"But the parking lot is full!" said Bobby. The Barbarian pointed to rows and rows of cars on the other side of a high, wire fence. Impulsively, Bobby ran to the fence for a better look, as the older kids all followed.

"S-Severus," said Lily, eye wide. "Look . . . !"

Severus Snape stared in spite of himself. Though not muggle-born like Lily, Severus had lived with muggles for most of his life, and had been around cars before. His muggle father even owned one for a few years, before it eventually broke down beyond the ability of their family finances or magic to fix, and had to be hauled away as scrap.

But in this _American_ parking lot, (which seemed to stretch _endlessly_ into the dark distance!) Severus saw more private cars in one place than he had ever seen in his entire life! Even in London, he had not seen so many cars! And the _smallest_ ones here were big enough to use his father's old Mini as a life boat!

But then, Severus began to feel uneasy. These vehicles, like the park itself, appeared to have been abandoned for a very long time. Most were in parking spaces, but some were half-in and half-out, as though they suddenly stopped working as the motorists were attempting to park or leave.

Severus also noticed that many of the cars sat on low or flat tyres. Some even had their doors left open and showed signs of animal habitation. It was as though a child had been playing with his toy Matchbox cars, only to leave them out; forgotten as something _else_ caught his interest.

"It looks like they all just suddenly stopped working at . . . the same . . . time . . ," said Eric nervously. "Oh, no . . . !"

"What?" said Hank, rounding to the Cavalier.

"Isn't this s-something that an . . . _H-Bomb_ does?" said Eric. You know, stop all the cars with a radio burst, or something?"

"Do you mean an "electromagnetic-pulse," Eric?" said Diana gently. The Acrobat moved closer to the Cavalier. "Look _around_, Eric. The park is run-down, _yes_. But the buildings are still _standing_. Even the big rollercoaster and the old Ferris Wheel are intact." Diana gestured widely with her arms. "If there _had been_ a full-on NATO/Warsaw Pact thermonuclear exchange, Loonyland would be a pile of _rubble_; especially with the Air Force Base so close to the park!"

"Then what could have done this?" said Presto, not wanting to mention the possibility that a Neutron Bomb could have fried the electronics in the cars and left the park still standing.

"I don't know," admitted Diana. "But I think . . . _HANK_! YOUR _BOW_!!"

Everyone's eyes were now on the Ranger, who had been gripping his bow tightly, and had absentmindedly drawn an arrow-of-light. It was faint, and flickered, like it wanted to go out, but it was there, nonetheless . . . .

Then, the Acrobat brought up her javelin. It glowed faintly and extended slowly, but it glowed and extended, nonetheless . . . .

"Hey guys," said the Sheila. "Can you all see me?" The Thief pulled her hood over her head. She did not disappear, but became translucent.

Without saying anything, Bobby the Barbarian slammed his club against a nearby lamppost, putting a dent in it, but not knocking it over.

"What is wrong with your weapons?" said Severus, bringing his wand to the ready.

"That's just it," said Hank. "The _last_ time we made it home, our weapons would not work here in our world at all! I wonder what is different about our weapons this time?"

"It's not your _weapons_," said Lily softly. "It's . . . _our world_! There is more _magic_ in our world now. Your weapons must be drawing off of the greater abundance of magic in our world! Can you feel it, Severus?"

"Yes . . . ," said Severus. "Yes . . . , that would explain much . . . ."

Slytherin House kept a private archive of research papers written by former students for "study" purposes. Severus remembered reading one that had been written way back in 1939 by a student named Tom Marvolo Riddle. The paper had outlined various ways that the Wizarding World could ". . . bring the Muggle World to its knees." Including a spell that would ". . . stop muggle internal-combustion engines by transfiguring every last drop of refined petrol in the world into treacle . . . ."

"Hold on," said Eric. "Are you trying to tell us that _magic_ did all this? Stopped the cars _and_ turned off all the lights?!?!?!"

"Yes," said Severus nodding. "Very powerful magic . . . ."

"Very powerful magic, indeed," said the small wizard sitting on a park bench that was almost covered with ivy.

"Dungeon Master!" replied the Young Ones simultaneously.

"You were warned, Ranger," said Dungeon Master, matter-of-factly. "There would be serious consequences if you used the Traveler's Talisman to return home before you made sure that Lily and Severus returned safely to their own time."

"W-we had no choice," said Hank. "We couldn't get the portkey back from Venger, and he had us trapped with no way out!"

"Alas, My Pupil, there is _always_ a choice . . . ." Dungeon Master shook his head, more out of sorrow than disappointment. "You need not have used the location and date that you already gave the Talisman several days prior, Ranger. You could have instructed the Talisman to simply get you out of harms immediate way, a safe distance from Venger's citadel.

"From there, you could have attempted to acquire the portkey by other means. Then, you would _still _have had one, final use of the Traveler's Talisman to go home the moment Lily and Severus left by their portkey."

Hank stood abashed. He had made a mistake, and now, they had lost a way home. Now, they would need the last of the Talisman's portals to return to The Realm and recover the portkey that would allow Lily and Severus to return to their proper home and time, and hopefully, set everything right. Unless . . . .

"Diana said that we didn't need the Traveler's Talisman to get home," said Hank. "She said there is another way."

"That is also true, Ranger," said Dungeon Master, nodding sagely. "But you must go back as soon as possible. For the servants of the Dark Wizard who now rules your world, even as Venger rules The Realm, are on patrol in this area, tonight . . . ."

"Stop right there, DM!" said Eric flatly. "_Our_ world is being _ruled_ by a _Dark Wizard_ who is as bad as _Venger_?!?!"

"Cavalier . . . ," said Dungeon Master patiently, holding up his hands for silence. But the Cavalier would not be soothed.

"Not _this_ time, DM! You just said that our world is being ruled by a _Dark Wizard_? Well, I want to know _what_ happened! And _no_ riddles this time, Shorty! Only straight talk!"

Dungeon Master sighed. "Very well, Cavalier. If "straight talk" is what you want, then "straight talk" is what you shall receive. But remember, My Pupil, that one should always be careful what one asks for . . . ."

"I SAID _STRAIGHT TALK ONLY_!"

"I am giving you the "straight talk" that you crave, Cavalier," said Dungeon Master. Beginning with a frank word of caution."

"Whatever!" said Eric. Dungeon Master motioned for Eric to follow him a short distance away from the rest of the group, just out of earshot.

As soon as Eric and Dungeon Master stepped away from the others, Lily turned to Severus and said, "You _do know_ that what you did is _unforgivable_?"

Diana wondered why Lily was bringing _this _up again, especially _now_. But the Acrobat held her tongue when it quickly became obvious that the young witch and wizard were talking about something entirely different.

"Oh, really, Evans?" said Severus. "And I suppose that you will want me to _apologize_ to Venger, the next time that I see him?"

"That _curse_ you used against Venger is _unforgivable_!" persisted Lily. "If the _Wizengamot_ finds out about this, you could be tried as an _adult_ and sent to _Azkaban_!"

"It was _necessary_," said Severus firmly. "Oh, maybe _James Potter_ would have opposed Venger by boring him to death with tales of his prowess on the Quidditch pitch. But I think that a more _effective _course of action is called for when all of our _lives_ are at stake!

"And I'm sure that the _Americans _here would be in full agreement! Trust me, if Hank _ever_ gets a clear shot at the One-Horned Wanker with his bow, he will not _hesitate_ to take it to _protect his friends_!"

The Ranger just looked down at his feet. The other Americans were silent.

"Do you understand, Evans? I did for _us_! Besides, ultimately I had no choice," said Severus, his lip curling slightly. "As you well know . . . ."

"I . . . w-what do you mean?"

"The _Unbreakable Vow_ that you insisted I take, Evans," said Severus impatiently. "You had me ". . . swear to carry out the promises that I had made to the best of my abilities." Well, I would have been _derelict_ in those duties if I had not attempted to use _every_ spell and curse at my command to defeat Venger, up to, and including, the _killing curse_!

"You know full well the _implications_ of the Unbreakable Vow as do I, Evans. Had I _intentionally_ held _anything back_ that may have proved effective against Venger, that _omission _on my part _would_ be construed by the enchantment as a breach of my oath. I would have died, Evans, then and there. Not that you would have cared . . . ."

"Don't you _ever_ . . . ." began Lily. But the young witch was cut off by Eric rejoining the group, looking more pale than usual. Dungeon Master was no where to be seen.

"Well?" said Hank. "What did Dungeon Master tell you, Eric?"

"Straight talk," said Eric quietly. "Just like I was _stupid_ enough to ask for." The Cavalier shook his head. "Oh, man! I hope that DM just gives it to us in _riddles_ from now on . . . ."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine,**

**In which Presto faces the Knights of Walpurgis.**

"That's not good enough, Eric," said Hank. "You _demanded_ a straight answer from _Dungeon Master_. Now, I _need_ a straight answer from _you_!"

"I-I cant give you one, Hank," said Eric flatly. "Dungeon Master said that if I told the rest of you what he told me, that it could ". . . ruin _everything_!" All that I am able to tell you is that we absolutely, positively have to get Lily and Severus back to The Realm! Then, we absolutely, positively _must_ get their portkey back from Venger, so they can return home to fix this mess!"

"I need more information from you," persisted Hank.

"Well, let's put it this way, Hank, old buddy," said Eric. "Remember that sci-fi movie that you and I went to see a few weeks before we all took that wacky rollercoaster ride to The Realm?"

Hank nodded. The movie starred Arnold Schwarzenegger, who played an android sent from the future, to kill a girl who would give birth to a resistance leader. The movie was not due out for several more months, but Eric, with his connections, got them both in for an exclusive advanced showing.

"Well, Hank," said Eric. "If we were in _that _movie, _Lily Evans_ here would be playing the part of _Sarah Connor_!"

"What does that mean?" said Lily. "Who is this "Sarah Connor?""

The Ranger looked over at the English witch in her disheveled Hogwarts uniform and outdated "Farrah Flip" hairstyle. What Eric seemed to be telling him is that Lily Evans will be the mother of a _child_ who would somehow prevent their world from falling under the dominion of a Dark Wizard as powerful as Venger himself.

_But how could Lily's _child_ possibly make a difference?_ Thought Hank. _Even if Lily was pregnant _now_, her child would be no older than four or five-years old by the time Earth's Dark Wizards make their move to conquer the world._

"Then we need to use the Traveler's Talisman to get back to The Realm, ASAP!" said Hank. "Lily and Severus can then use their portkey to get back to 1976 Earth."

"We seem to have little choice, Oh Fearless Leader," said Eric without any sarcasm whatsoever.

"And then, we can go home, _ourselves_!" said Diana smiling broadly.

"How can we?" said Hank. "The Traveler's Talisman will be _worthless_ after we use it for the second time!"

"And we _definitely_ can't go back with Lily and Severus!" said Eric. "It's _1976_ back there, for cryin' out loud! You know, "Eight Tracks! Pet Rocks! Bicentennial _Everything_! And don't get me started on _Disco_ or that _Punk Rock_ garbage that _these_ guys listened to back then!"

"Well, you may rest assured, Eric," said Lily formally. "That I most certainly do _not _listen to the "Sex Pistols!""

"And if you really must know," said Severus. "The _only_ muggle group that I feel is worth listening to is "Led Zeppelin." I'm especially partial to "Ramble On.""

Hank nodded. He liked that song, too. And reflected that, for the eight of them, the Tolkien-influenced song actually fit their situation. "Well, if we can't use the Traveler's Talisman to get home," said Hank. "And we can't go back to 1976 with Lily and Severus, then what do you have in mind, Diana?"

"Lily and Severus can tell the proper authorities that we are trapped in The Realm as soon as they get back," said Diana. "And they can send someone to rescue us when the time is right!"

"How long will that take?" said Sheila. "Before we are rescued, I mean?"

"Oh," said Diana with a slightly mischievous smile. "I'm guessing . . . about a few seconds after Lily and Severus use their portkey and return to their own time!"

"Of course!" said Presto. "From the point of view of the magical authorities on 1976 Earth, they will have about _nine years_ to plan our rescue!"

"Why not just have them stop us from getting on the Dungeons & Dragons ride in the first place?" said Eric. "No offense, guys, but I'd kind of prefer this whole thing to have never happened!"

"Because that might cause our world to split into two different timelines," said Diana. It helped to be the daughter of an astronomer who dabbled in quantum physics . . . .

"What does that mean?" said Bobby.

"It means," said Diana. "That if our "earlier" selves are prevented from going on the Dungeons & Dragons ride, _we_ might still be here. Worse, if _we_ ever do get back home, _we_ might just end up sharing "our" world with our earlier, "other selves," who were prevented from getting on the ride in the first place! No, guys. It is better if we are rescued after Lily and Severus leave."

"Then what are we waiting for?" said Hank. The Ranger gave the Traveler's Talisman its new instructions. But before he could release the Talisman to allow it to make a portal, Hank saw two long streaks of black smoke that stood out against the pale moon.

Suddenly, the streaks swooped in low over the eight kids standing in the ruins of the Looneyland Amusement Park, causing them to dive for the ground. And as this happened, Hank could have sworn that he heard the sound of a woman cackling maniacally, like the Wicked Witch of the West from the "Wizard of Oz."

"Everybody down!" yelled Hank, as the streaks of black smoke came around to make another pass.

The Ranger drew an arrow-of-light that glowed weakly, but was there just the same. As the first black streak swooped in again, Hank loosed the arrow, only to watch it dissipate yards from its target. Then the black streak looped around, and dove straight into the ground in front of Hank, taking the form of a man with long, white hair who wore the richly brocaded robes of a medieval nobleman. The man pointed his wand at Hank, said "_Expelliarmus_," and the Ranger's bow flew from his hand.

Then the second streak of black smoke also dove into the ground, taking the form of a cackling, raven haired woman, who wore a more modern (and much more revealing,) outfit and who also brandished a wand.

"DROP YOUR WANDS AND WEAPONS!" commanded the woman as she pointed her wand at the children. "NOBODY MOVE!!!"

Taken by surprise, the Young Ones dropped their weapons, and Lily and Severus dropped their wands.

"Well, well, Lucius . . . ," said the woman in a childlike voice that was in marked contrast to her previously commanding tone. "What have we here, then? Another pathetic "resistance group" of muggles who dare to defy the Dark Sovereign's rule, I'll wager!"

Eric was about to say something, but Diana shot him a "shut up" look.

"You Colonials never learn, do you?" said Lucius. "I would speak to the leader of your group!"

Hank took a deep breath and started to step forward. But Lucius suddenly pointed his wand at Presto. "_YOU_! Come here . . . you disgusting, little _mudblood_!"

Presto swallowed hard. The young wizard felt himself brake out in a cold sweat, which made his glasses slide down on his nose. Absentmindedly, Presto brought his right index finger up to push his glasses back.

Suddenly, the dark haired witch pointed her wand at Presto and yelled, "_STUPIFY_!" And Presto felt himself thrown back against the side of a long disused hot dog stand.

"W-what was that for?" stammered Presto.

"Don't patronize us, boy!" spat the witch. "Do you think that Lucius and I don't know how you Colonials do magic? You Yanks haven't got much use for _wands_, do you? But a twitch of your nose, or a tug on your ear, and Lucius and I are flat on our backs!"

"Leave our friend alone, you big bullies!" yelled the Barbarian. The witch rounded to Bobby, pointing her wand, its tip glowing a fearsome red.

"Bobby, NO!!!" gasped Sheila, who moved protectively in front of her younger brother.

"YOU IMPUDENT MUGGLES WILL _BOTH_ TASTE MY _CRUCIATUS_ CURSE!!!" screamed the witch.

"_BELLATRIX_!" said Lucius. "Let's . . . all . . . just . . . calm . . . down." The witch looked disappointed, but lowered her wand slightly, never taking her vicious gaze off of the frightened brother and sister.

"And, now," continued Lucius. "Where were we . . . ? Ah, yes. The _mudblood _. . . ."

Lily and Diana looked hard at Lucius, but said nothing.

"Did you _really_ believe," said Lucius as he strode over to where Presto still lay. "Or were you _really_ so arrogant to think, that you could defy the Dark Sovereign and his Knights of Walpurgis with your pathetic magical skills and a rabble of muggles?"

"S-Sir, I . . . ."

"You shall address Lord Lucius Malfoy as "Milord!" said Bellatrix, pointing her wand at Presto. "And you shall address me as "Milady!" Honestly, you Colonials have no concept of proper manners!"

"Thank you, Bellatrix," said Lucius, dryly. "And now, boy, answer my question!"

"Sir-uh, _Milord_!" stammered Presto. "We are here by _accident_! We were just about to leave when . . . ."

"How did you come by your magic powers, boy?" said Lucius, grabbing Presto by the collar of his robes, and jerking the young wizard to his feet. "Do you count any old Magical Colonial Families in your bloodline? The Peasegoods, perhaps? No? The Addamses, then? Or the Halliwells? _Answer me_, boy!"

"I don't know!" said Presto, quickly adding, "_Milord_ . . . . I-I only found out that I was a real wizard a few days ago!"

"Then you must have _stolen_ your magical powers!" spat Lucius. "Now, _who _did you steal your powers _from_, then?"

Presto felt his throat go dry. He gasped for breath as the dark wizard stared at him mercilessly.

"Lucius!" said Bellatrix. Presto let out a sigh of relief as the wizard shifted his attention to the witch, who was now standing next to Lily and Severus. "Look at what we have here . . . !"

Lucius Malfoy let go of Presto's robe, and strode over to where Bellatrix was, next to the two English kids. "You look . . . familiar," said Lucius after studying Severus from several different angles. "What is your name, boy?"

"Snape," said the young wizard calmly. "Severus Snape."

"Well, "Severus Snape,"" said Lucius, coldly. "As it just so happens, it was _I_ who first welcomed the _real_ Severus Snape into Slytherin House his first year at Hogwarts. And you, boy, are far too young to be the _real_ Severus Snape; _he_ disappeared without a trace almost ten years ago . . . ."

"Rumor has it," said Bellatrix, again switching to her child-like tone. "That Severus Snape ran off and _eloped_ with a filthy, ickle _mudblood_ from Gryffindor, who vanished without a trace at the same time! Ah . . . !" Bellatrix held her wand under Lily Evans' chin. "Would _you_, by any chance, happen to be the filthy, ickle _mudblood_ in question?"

"Unlikely, Bellatrix," said Lucius, before Lily could answer. "The _real_ Severus Snape and the mudblood slag that he allegedly eloped with would be about 25 years old by now. And these two cannot be any more than 16 years old."

"Looks like we nicked ourselves a pair of imposters," said Bellatrix. "No doubt in polyjuice potion disguise!"

"I think," said Lucius. "The Dark Sovereign Voldemort will want to see this catch for himself." Lucius Malfoy pointed his wand at the Young Ones and Lily and Severus, casting a spell that tightly bound their hands and feet with magical ropes, making them all fall to their knees. With another spell, he gathered the Young Ones' weapons, as well as Lily's and Severus' wands, and deposited them unceremoniously into a pile on the other side of the walkway.

"And now, Bellatrix, would you do the honor of informing your husband that we have some unusual prizes for him?"

Bellatrix smiled broadly as she pointed her wand skyward. "_MORSMORDRE_!!!" screamed the witch, and the image of a skull with a snake coming out of its mouth appeared in the sky. Almost instantly, a column of black smoke ploughed into the ground, assuming the form of a man.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten,**

**In which You-Know-Who duels The Force of Evil.**

_So, this is the "Dark Sovereign Voldemort,"_ thought Hank. _Our world's answer to Venger. _ And immediately, Hank could see that this was no ordinary man.

Hank thought that the Dark Sovereign's face looked like it could have been human, even handsome, at one time. But now, red eyes, not too different from Venger's, glowed against a pale, hairless face with vaguely reptilian features.

Severus Snape also noticed the appearance of the Dark Sovereign, and immediately a word came unbidden to his mind: _Horcrux! _

_That_ was what Severus had tried to recall earlier when he was first captured by Venger! _Only the creation of one (or more!) horcruxes could account for the appearance of Earth's Dark Sovereign _and_ The Realm's Venger! Only the murder-driven magical obscenity of splitting ones very _soul_ in a selfish attempt to cheat death itself could so horribly deform a human being . . . !_

Lucius Malfoy responded to the Dark Sovereign's appearance with a deep, respectful bow. But Bellatrix strode up to her husband confidently, taking him in an obscene lover's embrace.

"Geez," said Eric _sotto voce_. "Get a room!"

When they separated, the Dark Sovereign spoke. "Why have you summoned your husband, Bellatrix?"

"We have these interesting, ickle prisoners for you!" replied Bellatrix, reverting to her child-like voice.

The Dark Sovereign went over to the magically bound kids, with Bellatrix and Lucius close behind him.

"If it pleases the Dark Sovereign," began Lucius Malfoy formally. "We apprehended these muggles and their mudblood leader, a short time ago. They attempted to fight us with these crude, enchanted weapons." Lucius gestured over to the Weapons of Power in a pile across the walkway. The Dark Sovereign did not even look.

"But we still don't know," said Bellatrix, returning to her cold, adult voice. "How they managed to get _inside_ this place without setting off any of the magical traps! Surely this _mudblood_," sneered Bellatrix as she indicated Presto. "Could not have done it all by himself."

"We think, My Liege," said Lucius, indicating Lily and Severus. "That he had help from these two."

"Oh, so?" said the Dark Sovereign, setting his red eyes on the young witch and wizard. "And who are they?"

"They claim," said Bellatrix, incredulously. "To be two Hogwarts students who went missing almost ten years ago. But clearly, they are lying. And we suspect that, whoever they are, they must be in polyjuice potion disguise. It shouldn't be too much longer before the spell wears off . . . ."

"Excellent," said the Dark Sovereign. "You have done well."

"And what of this rabble, My Liege?" said Lucius, gesturing to the bound children.

The Dark Sovereign regarded the young captives for a moment and said, "Kill the muggles. As for the three _mudbloods_, we shall send them off to Azkaban for . . . ." The sudden appearance of two intruders interrupted the Dark Sovereign. Sitting astride a magnificent nightmare was a pale, fanged warlock with blazing red eyes, and hovering at his side was a winged, living shadow.

"Just when you thought things couldn't get any worse . . . ," quipped Eric.

"Who _dares_ to intrude on the affairs of the Dark Sovereign Voldemort and his Knights of Walpurgis?" hissed Bellatrix.

"I am Venger, Lord of The Realm," rumbled the warlock, who then dismounted from his nightmare, making her vanish with a wave of his hand. "And I have come to claim that which is rightfully mine!"

"Oh, so," said Voldemort. "And what would _that_ be . . . _Lord _Venger?"

"These Young Ones have stolen my Weapons of Power," said Venger. "And I would have them back."

"I . . . see," said Voldemort. "And these "Weapons of Power" are of . . . _value_?"

"On _your world_, they are _worthless_," said Venger, dismissively. "Only in _My Realm_ are they formidable."

"Well, then," said Voldemort. "Have them. And then, you are free to take your leave."

"I _also_ claim the lives of those who stole them from me!" said Venger, gesturing to the helpless Young Ones.

"Then, they shall be yours as well," said Voldemort. "And, is there anything else that you desire, _Lord_ Venger?"

"Yes, _Dark Sovereign_ Voldemort . . . ." The air vibrated as Venger spoke. "You are to be congratulated for successfully placing this insignificant world under the yoke of dark magic . . . ."

"I'm glad that you approve, _Lord_ Venger," said Voldemort, dryly.

"And now, you will surrender this world to me," said Venger. "You will swear to me your oath of allegiance, and in return, you may _continue_ to rule this pathetic, little world as my _viceroy_."

Silence fell over the ruins of Loonyland Amusement Park. Lucius Malfoy was the first to speak. "Y-you . . . . You_ dare_ . . . ?!?!?!?"

"_INSOLENT WARLOCK_!" shrieked Bellatrix. "YOU WILL REQUIRE _MORE_ THAN _FOPPISH_, WINGED ROBES, AND A _RIDICULOUS_, ONE-HORNED _FOOL'S_ _CAP_ TO CHALLENGE THE _DARK SOVEREIGN_ FOR POSESSION OF THIS WORLD!!!"

"You are warned, _witch_," said Venger, whose menacing voice seemed to reverberate from _everywhere_ as huge, dragon-like wings unfolded from his back. "Even your _combined_ magical powers are no match for my own; for the _source_ of my magic; the one who I call "Master," is He-Whose-Name-Must-Not-Be-Spoken!"

A heartbeat of silence was soon followed by impolite guffaws from Lord Lucius and Lady Bellatrix. Even the Dark Sovereign Voldemort managed an ugly smile.

"YOU _DARE_ TO LAUGH AT _VENGER_?!?!?!?"

"_FOOL_!" chortled Voldemort. "_I AM_ "He-Whose-Name-Must-Not-Be-Spoken!!!" It is _you_ who shall _bow_ to _me_!"

"_ENOUGH_!" said Venger. "You are _not _the _Nameless One_, Voldemort; _you are a fool_! Surrender now, and I shall make your death a swift one!"

"YES, _ENOUGH_!!!" spat Voldemort. "I grow _weary _of this foolish banter! Lucius! Bellatrix! Rid me of this _popinjay_ and his living-shadow lackey, _immediately_!!!"

Venger said nothing as Lucius and Bellatrix began advancing, wands at the ready.

"M-master!" stammered Shadow Demon, the encounter with the young wizard's doe of light still fresh in his mind. "T-they _dare_ threaten us!"

"Never fear, Shadow Demon," replied Venger calmly. "Never fear . . . ."

"Well, well, Bellatrix," drawled Lucius. "One for each of us, I see. Now, will you dispose of the living shadow, or the foolishly impudent warlock?"

"As usual, Lucius," said Bellatrix with an evil cackle. "_You_ may get "_Shadowy_" for our Dark Sovereign . . . and _I _shall get "_Horny_" for him!"

Lucius Malfoy allowed himself the slightest snicker at his sister-in-law's rude joke as he prepared to strike his victim. This "Shadow Demon" looked to be a species of creature similar to the Dementors of Azkaban. Alas, Lucius did not have a patronus to conjure; few dark wizards did. But, no matter. He would bathe Venger's minion in sunlight, the bane of all entities composed of enchanted shadow. Lucius pointed his wand and said, "_Lumos Solarum_!"

"_MASTER_!!!" screamed Shadow Demon desperately.

The living shadow dove behind his master's outstretched wing, curling tightly into a ball to escape the effect of Lucius' conjured ball of sunlight.

But the bright sunlight spell also blinded Lucius, Bellatrix, and the Dark Sovereign Voldemort to the killing spell cast by Venger in retaliation. The warlock's deadly curse immediately enveloped and consumed Lucius Malfoy, until the only thing remaining of the Dark Sovereign's Aide-de-Camp was a pile of charred, smoking bones.

It had taken a moment for the others to realize what had happened, but when the spots cleared from their vision, the Dark Sovereign and the Lady Bellatrix were stunned, once more into speechlessness.

"_L-Lucius . . . ,_" gasped Bellatrix, who rounded on Venger, pointing her wand at the gloating warlock. "_LUCIUS_ WAS MY BROTHER-IN-LAW! AND _THIS_ IS FOR _CISSY_ AND LITTLE _DRACO_!! _AVADA KEDAVRA_!!!"

Angry green death burst from Bellatrix's wand. But with the same negligent waive that Venger had used hours before when Severus Snape attempted the same spell, the warlock deflected the spell back to its caster. Only this time, Eric the Cavalier was not there to block it with his magic shield. The spell shot through Bellatrix, and the evil witch collapsed to the asphalt like a rag doll.

"My . . . wife!" stammered Voldemort. "_BELLATRIX_!!!"

"Any man who sends his woman to fight in his stead is not a _true_ man," declared Venger. "He is a _coward_! And because _you_ are a cowardly fool, killing you would bring me no honor. So I offer you one last _coward's_ chance for survival . . . .

"On your knees, Voldemort! Address me as "Master," and I shall permit you to live and serve me, but _not_ as my viceroy! You will swear your oath of eternal servitude, and live your remaining days laboring as a _gong-farmer_ in my citadel!"

"What's a "gong-farmer,"" said Bobby quietly.

"You _really_ do not want to know," whispered Severus.

"Uh, guys?" said Eric. "I think Old Horn-Head and Mr. Snake-Face are getting ready to _rumble_!" Eric looked over at Diana, expecting one of her trademark snarky put-downs in reply. Instead, the Acrobat just looked at the Cavalier, and nodded in agreement.

"And we're out here in the open!" said Hank. The Ranger struggled against his bonds. "We've got to get free and get under cover!"

"That won't do any good!" said Lily. "These ropes were conjured by magic!"

"There must be some way to get free!" said Presto.

"They can only be removed by magic," said Lily. "If only we had our wands . . . ."

"They are across the walkway," said Sheila. "With our weapons."

"Is there _any_ way for you and Lily to summon your wands, Lily?" said Diana.

"How about the "_accio_" spell you and Severus told me about?" said Presto.

"Without a wand," said Lily. "The object you are trying to summon has to be close by, and in direct sight!"

"I can see my hat on the top of the pile," said Presto. "Maybe I can . . . ."

Presto was cut off by a bright flash of light, followed by an explosion as the ruins of a nearby concession stand burst into flames as though it were soaked in gasoline. The battle of the Dark Wizards had begun! Voldemort had deflected Venger's spell, then struck back with his own. "_AVADA KEDAVERA_!"

Though Voldemort's green killing spell glowed brighter than the ones cast earlier by Severus and Bellatrix, it too was deflected by Venger, but Voldemort was ready, conjuring a shield spell with the word "_Protego_!"

"_FOOL_!" roared Venger. "Your pathetic excuse for a _death curse_ could not harm a _babe_ in his _crib_! You shall have no mercy from me!"

"_FOOL_!" spat Voldemort. "I neither seek mercy, nor intend to grant it! _Reducto_!"

Voldemort's spell was not aimed at Venger, but at the Tilt-A-Whirl ride behind him. The ride shattered into shrapnel and Venger roared in pain as the fragments tore holes in his outstretched wings.

Now Voldemort prepared to cast another spell, this time directed at Venger himself. But his adversary quickly recovered, forcing the Dark Sovereign to change the attack spell he was about to cast into one for defense.

Voldemort's counter spell turned aside Venger's curse, sending it straight for the bound kids. The glowing ball of eldritch fire missed the top of Severus' head by less than a foot, striking an abandoned hot-dog stand several yards behind him, setting it aflame.

"Fortuitous!" said Severus. "_Now_ we have a chance!"

"Severus, _NO_!" said Lily. "It's too dangerous! You could burn us all!"

Before Hank could ask Severus what he had in mind, the young wizard said "_Accio_ fire!"

And then, Severus screamed. The young wizard fell forward, gritting his teeth in agony as the magical rope binding his hands began to burn.

"Of course!" said Presto, turning to Hank. "Lily said these ropes could only be removed with magic! And that fire was made by _Venger's_ magic!"

The Young Ones and Lily watched as Severus struggled against the enchanted ropes that had been conjured by Lucius Malfoy. The smell of burning rope filled the air as well as the smell of . . . . Hank felt nauseous, and was immediately reminded of metal shop class the year before when a classmate had an accident with a welding torch . . . .

A moment later, Severus was free, though his hands were covered in third degree burns. Immediately, he reached out, not for the pile where the Young Ones' weapons and his and Lily's wands were, but for the closer, dead body of the psychotic witch Bellatrix, and said, "_Accio_ wand!"

Severus caught the dead witch's wand, pointing it at the rope binding his legs, freeing himself with a word. Then he used the same word to free Lily before dropping to his knees and holding the wand out to her.

"Oh, _Severus_!" said Lily, taking the wand. "This will hurt . . . !"

"Just _BLOODY_ _DO IT_, Evans!!!"

"_Episky_!"

Severus ground his teeth as charred flesh became first degree burns.

"We'll need to get you to Madame Pomfrey straight away when we get back!" said Lily, who then used Bellatrix's wand to free the Young Ones. "Although St. Mungo's would probably be better!"

"I never thought that I would say this, guys," said Eric. "But we gotta get back to The Realm NOW! The sooner we are back, the sooner the timeline will be made right . . . _LOOKOUT_!"

The famous Loonyland Ferris Wheel, enchanted by Voldemort, began to spin rapidly, then broke from its mounts and rolled swiftly towards his opponent. But Venger redirected it with a counter spell, and the juggernaut barely missed the newly freed kids.

"What do _evil wizards_ have against our _Ferris Wheel_?" said Bobby, as he and the others ran to get their weapons and wands.

Suddenly, Voldemort screamed in terror as Venger's spell knocked the wand from his hand. Venger advanced on Earth's disarmed Dark Sovereign; his hands were glowing with magic, raised to strike. "AND NOW, "_DARK SOVEREIGN_" VOLDEMORT . . . !"

"_MASTER_!!!" The Young Ones rounded to Shadow Demon, who was hovering above them. "Dungeon Master's Young Ones are free! And they have your Weapons of Power!!!"

"WHAT?!?!?!" Venger turned to his minion, only to be further distracted by the Ranger, who loosed an arrow-of-light in his direction. Though still weak by Realm standards, the arrow glowed brighter and moved faster than before, drawing from the residual magic in the air from Venger's battle with Voldemort. Even so, Venger easily brushed it aside.

"MASTER!!!" yelled Shadow Demon. "_YOUR OPPONENT . . . !_"

Shadow Demon didn't have the chance to finish his new warning. Lily Evans pointed her wand at him and said, "_Expecto . . . ._" But before she could finish casting her charm, Shadow Demon fled, screaming in panic.

While this was happening, Voldemort wordlessly cast an _accio_ spell to retrieve his wand, and then struck Venger while his back was turned. "_CRUCIO MAXIMUS!!!_"

An inhuman scream of agony erupted from Venger as magic danced from Voldemort's wand, forcing Venger to his knees. Grinning sadistically, the Dark Sovereign laughed.

"Now's our chance!" said Hank, holding up the Traveler's Talisman. "Next Stop, The Realm!"

"_NO_!" screamed Voldemort. The Dark Sovereign reached out for the Ranger with his free hand. "You little muggle whelps shall not escape me! _Venger's_ Weapons of Power are now _mine_ by right of victory!! _Accio_ Talisman!!!"

Hank grunted and braced himself as he tightened his grip on the Traveler's Talisman. The force was incredible! It was like trying to hold back a horse, or even a car!

But just as he thought that he could hold on no longer, Severus pointed his wand at Voldemort, and said, "_Stupify_!"

Severus' spell struck Voldemort, sending the Dark Sovereign sprawling unceremoniously on his bottom and breaking the curse he was using on Venger. Severus then pointed his wand at Venger.

"No, Severus!" said Lily. "He's helpless . . . !"

"_ACCIO PORTKEY_!!!" said Severus. And the young wizard caught the locket that flew from Venger's robes. "What say you, Evans?" said Severus, smiling sardonically. "Do you think I'd make a good _Seeker_ for the Slytherin Quidditch Team?"

Again, Hank held up the Talisman and opened the way back to The Realm. "Quickly, while they are both too stunned to stop us!" In seconds, the Young Ones, Lily Evans, and Severus Snape were through the opening, which began to close as soon as Hank came though.

On the other side, they could see the alternate 1985 Earth begin to unravel. Suddenly, Venger vanished and Voldemort began to fade away, as well.

"You will _pay_ for this, boy!" shrieked the vanishing Dark Sovereign, as he pointed his wand through the closing portal directly at Severus. "I shall _destroy_ you! _AVAD_ . . . !" And the Traveler's Talisman closed on a world that never would be.

"Perhaps you shall destroy me one day, "_Dark Sovereign_,"" said Severus quietly. "However, _not_ in _your_ reality . . . ."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven,**

**In which Lily and Severus return home; but the Young Ones do not.**

"Oh, man!" said Eric as soon as the opening made by the now useless Traveler's Talisman closed on a collapsing 1985 Earth that never should have been and now, never would be. "You guys have _no idea_ just how badly that could have turned out!"

"Can any of you believe that _Voldemort _creep?" said Presto. "I mean, say what you will about Old Horn-Head, but he _never _blasted _anyone_ when their back was turned!"

"Yeah?" said Eric. "Well, I for one am glad he did! It allowed us to get away! And Venger had it coming, if you ask me!"

"What _I'd_ like to ask you, Eric," said Hank. "Is if you can you tell us now what Dungeon Master said to you back there?"

"No," said the Cavalier, firmly. "Not until Lily and Severus get back to their own time! Trust me, guys, _anything_ that I say now could be bad for us all!"

"Quite so, Cavalier!" came the voice of Dungeon Master from behind them.

"Dungeon Master!" said the Young Ones simultaneously.

"Please accept my most sincere, and humble apologies, my pupils," said Dungeon Master. "But, as you can see, if I had not prevented you from making use of the Traveler's Talisman the day before, when I first sensed the arrival of Lily and Severus in The Realm . . . ."

"Then we would have returned to find that our own world was no different from the world that we were attempting to leave," said Hank, nodding slowly.

The small wizard nodded back, and then turned to Lily and Severus. "But now, the two of you must make haste, and use your portkey before Venger can find his way back!"

"So, Venger . . . _escaped_ the collapse of the alternate timeline?" said Diana.

"I am afraid so, Acrobat. And now, Venger is even more determined than ever to seize your weapons! For now, he fears magical intervention from your own world's wizards and witches!"

"And well he _should_ be afraid!" said Lily Evans, fiercely. "When Severus and I return, we are going straight to Headmaster Dumbledore to let him know that you six are trapped here – will be trapped here - in seven more years!"

"Rest assured," added Severus. "After we tell the proper authorities about Venger's magical skills, the rescue team they send for you will be more than ready to deal with him. What say you, Lily? A team of Aurors led by the legendary Alastor Moody? And the _Yanks_ will probably send Jason Blood or even their top Auror, Doctor Strange . . . ."

"It would not surprise me if Professor Dumbledore came along as well!" replied Lily. "And speaking of the professor, we should also tell him about Presto as soon as we are back at Hogwarts." The young witch turned to the muggle-born Yank. "For you to not receive the very best wizarding education would be a monumental injustice!"

"Thanks," said Presto. "To both of you. I can't wait to study _real_ magic! Now that I know that I am a _real_ wizard, I am anxious to learn all that I can! Maybe I can even go to Hogwarts like you guys?"

Severus studied Presto for a moment, and then said, "Gryffindor, I'll wager . . . ."

"It would not surprise me one bit!" said Lily, smiling.

Severus Snape withdrew the locket concealing the portable portkey from his blazer pocket, and he and Lily Evans both took hold of the chain.

"Goodbye, friends," said Lily. "The next time you see us, Severus and I shall be in our mid-twenties."

"Perhaps _we_ shall even be among your rescuers," said Severus, as much to see the look on Venger's face when he is overwhelmed by Earth's finest wizards and witches as to still be on speaking terms with Lily.

"Then if all goes well," said Diana, flashing a hopeful smile. "We'll be seeing you both again . . . in a few moments!" And after saying their final goodbyes, Lily opened the locket, and she and Severus were whisked away, back to 1976 Earth . . . .

After a few minutes Diana said, "They aren't coming."

"W-what do you mean?" said Eric, who was more disturbed by his friend's matter-of-fact tone then by her negative pronouncement. "They just left!"

"From _their_ point of view, it has been almost nine years," said Diana, forcing herself not to cry. "The rescue team _should_ have appeared just after Lily and Severus left . . . ."

"Maybe they _are_ here, in The Realm" offered Hank. "Maybe they are trying to _find _us!"

"I'm afraid the Acrobat is right," said Dungeon Master apologetically.

Presto shook his head. "Lily and Severus said they would send help! They would not break their word and abandon us! Not without good reason!"

"Alas, Wizard," said Dungeon Master. "They had a number of very good reasons why they could not keep the promise they made to you."

"What kind of reasons?" said Sheila.

"To begin with," said Dungeon Master. "They were met upon their return to your world by the owners of the portkey, who set the trap for another, but unintentionally ensnared Lily and Severus. Your friends were taken by surprise, and made to forget. Fortunately, Severus was able to destroy the Portkey to The Realm during the scuffle, keeping it from those who would use it for evil."

"So, we're _still_ trapped here," said Hank. A statement, not a question.

"Yes, Ranger," replied Dungeon Master. "And, unfortunately, may well be here for quite some time, since what you now know could have dire consequences for the future of your world." A chorus of protest arose from the Young Ones, and it took Dungeon Master several minutes to calm them down.

"You mean that The Realm will _keep_ us here until the Second Wizarding War is over?" said Diana. "Until what we know won't matter?"

"That is but one possibility, Acrobat," said Dungeon Master. "But please do not _blame_ Lily Evans and Severus Snape. Promises made by others, no matter how sincere and well-intentioned, are _always_ vulnerable to outside forces beyond anyone's control . . . as I, myself, was reminded, a few days earlier.

"But, _always_ remember, the most _powerful_ promises are those that you make to _yourselves_. It is in such promises that the obstacle before you may be overcome."

"Now what is that supposed to mean?" said Eric. But Dungeon Master was gone.

"Great," said Bobby. "I'll be in my _twenties_ by the time we get back home!"

"Maybe not," said Hank thoughtfully. "If we can make the _right_ promises to ourselves now, The Realm might let us go sooner."

"What do you mean?" said Sheila. "What can we _possibly_ promise _ourselves _that will prevent us from being trapped here another thirteen years, or so?"

Hank took a deep breath. "We have to promise to not reveal what we know about the Second Wizarding War and Voldemort to _anyone_ for _any _reason, once we get home. We have to promise ourselves to _wait_ for events to unfold naturally, then there will be no _reason_ for The Realm to hold us here for another thirteen years, when what we know will no longer matter."

"But we can't stop it from happening, anyway!" protested Eric. "It has already started! Dungeon Master told me that Voldemort _murdered_ Lily on October 31, 1981! And then, messed _himself_ up when the curse he tried to use on Lily's _son_ backfired on him! That all happened _before_ we even went to The Realm!"

"There still may be stuff that we know that could make a difference, for better or worse," said Presto. "Especially me!"

Hank went over to his friend, formerly the Magician, now the Muggle-Born Wizard. "I can't even imagine how hard this will be for you, Presto."

"Yeah," added Diana. "I mean, you just found out that you are a _real_ wizard. And you may have to wait until the Second Wizarding War ends around 1998 before you are able to safely contact other witches and wizards users on Earth."

"It's alright," said Presto. I mean, you guys are my friends! I wouldn't want to do anything to keep you from getting home! Besides, Lily told me that Hogwarts is over a thousand-years-old! I think that I can wait another thirteen years before I check it out!"

"Then, what are we waiting for?" said Bobby. "Let's swear our most _excellent_ promise not to tell, and start looking for another way home!" The Barbarian held out his hand, and it was soon joined by five other hands as the Young Ones formed a circle.

"We all solemnly swear, on our friendship to each other," said Hank, and the others repeated his words sincerely, and in unison . . . .

The Young Ones had just finished their oaths to themselves, when they heard a loud, familiar bleat.

"UNI!!!" said Bobby, as the young unicorn ran into the Barbarian's arms, licking his face. "I thought I'd never see you again!"

"Hey, guys," said Diana. There is something tied to Uni's horn!"

As the Barbarian petted the animal, the Ranger carefully untied the small piece of parchment from her horn. "It's from Dungeon Master!" said Hank. He then read it aloud.

"The power of your promise has cleared the way for your return," read Hank. "May you never loose heart as you seek the bearer of the key that will unlock the way to your home. But as you seek, you must beware of loosing your hearts to those who have already lost their own."

"I wonder what _that_ means?" said Sheila.

"Well, at least we know that we won't be _held_ here until the Second Wizarding War is over," said Hank. The Ranger then motioned his friends to follow him as they set off down the road. "I just wish I knew what Dungeon Master meant by that last part."

"Well if you ask me," said Eric. "That was the _goofiest_ thing His Shortness has ever told us! Is it just _me_, or does anyone _else_ think that Dungeon Master is . . . ."

"_GOOFY!!!_" said Diana.

"See?" smirked the Cavalier. "Diana agrees with me! And for the _second_ time in one day!"

"No, Eric," said Diana. "Look who's coming towards us down the road. It really is _Goofy_!"

"Yeah!" said Bobby, eyes wide. "A-and _Donald Duck_ is with him!"

The Young Ones paused as Goofy, Donald Duck, and a third person, a boy about Presto's age, who was carrying a large key-like object, approached from the other direction.

"Uh, hi," said Hank to the approaching trio.

The large duck in the sailor suit quacked a nearly incomprehensible greeting.

"Gorshk!" said Goofy. "I hope these natives are friendly!"

"We're not natives to The Realm," said Hank. "We're from Earth, like you three, I, uh suppose . . . . Anyway, my name is Hank Grayson, and these are my friends. We are trying to find our way back home."

"My name is Sora," said the boy with the large key. "And we are also on a quest. Maybe we can help each other . . . ."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve,**

**In which Presto **_**finally**_** gets to go to Hogwarts.**

Scorpius Malfoy carefully pushed open the door to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom and peaked inside. The classroom was empty, since most of the students were currently enjoying dinner in the Great Hall.

With some trepidation, the young, platinum blonde stepped into the classroom, followed closely by Rosie Weasley, his red-haired friend and sometimes partner in crime, and by Rosie's cousin, Albus Severus Potter, who still didn't quite trust Rosie's friend.

Professor Blaise Zabini had already moved the desks and benches to the side in preparation for the Third Year's lesson scheduled for the next morning. This much was to be expected. But what Scorpius did not expect to see was The Cupboard, already set up at the far end of the classroom.

"Check it out, Rosie! The Boggart's Cupboard is here!"

As if it had heard him, The Cupboard shook, and the three Second Years froze in place.

"I-I think we'd better go, Scorpius," said Rosie.

"Go on, then, Rosie," said Scorpius. "You're not scared, are you?"

"Only of loosing House Points for Gryffindor, if we're caught!"

"Hey, I could loose points for Slytherin!" protested Scorpius. "But I'm here!"

"Yeah, like Professor Zabini would _ever_ dock any points from Slytherin!" said Albus with the slightest trace of bitterness. "And even if he _does_, and takes the same from all three of us, Slytherin will _only_ loose one point for every _two_ lost by Gryffindor!"

"Actually," said Scorpius dryly. "Professor Zabini may just threaten to tell my mum and dad who I've been studying with in the library since the middle of first year . . . ."

Scorpius took a few more careful steps into the classroom, and The Cupboard shook even more violently with every step he took.

"Scorpius, let's get out of here!" said Rosie.

The blonde boy nodded and took a step back. Suddenly, The Cupboard burst open, and the three Second Years froze.

"What's going on, here?" came an accented voice from the doorway.

"_Loose boggart_ . . . ," gasped Rosie. She turned and saw an unfamiliar adult wizard in his mid-forties. He had ginger-colored hair that was graying around the edges, and he wore glasses not too different than those worn by her uncle.

The bespectacled wizard moved swiftly, placing himself between The Cupboard and the three frightened twelve-year-olds. As he did so, the boggart emerged . . . .

Scorpius, Rosie, and Albus gasped. The boggart had taken the form of a menacing, pale warlock in flowing red and black robes, standing over two meters high, not counting the single horn that decorated its headdress. It stared down on the foursome with its blazing red eyes and its fanged mouth contorted in an angry snarl. Now huge, black dragon-like wings unfurled from its back, and it pointed menacingly at the adult wizard.

"H-hey, Scorp," said Albus, nervously. "Y-you didn't tell us that your _dad_ would be meeting us here!"

"_Albus_!" hissed Rosie.

The bespectacled wizard froze for a moment; then pointed his wand at the boggart. "I _don't_ have any time for this!" he said in a thick American accent. "_Riddikulus ad Infinitum!!!"_

The wizard's spell transformed the boggart against its will. Its robes now turned into a pink tutu, and its wings became those of a butterfly that shed pixie-dust as they flapped. The sickle-shaped horn on its headdress became a child's birthday-party horn that bleated tinny notes at regular intervals.

What's more, the poor boggart was balancing on a unicycle as it juggled multicolored balls. Mercifully, the hapless creature fell backwards into The Cupboard, and with another waive of the wizard's wand, the doors closed tightly behind it.

"I've _always_ wanted to do that," said the wizard, putting his wand away. He then turned to Scorpius, Albus and Rosie. "Well, what do you three have to say for yourselves?"

"It's _my_ fault, Professor," said Scorpius quickly. "I wanted to see the Boggart Cupboard, and I dared my friend, Rosie, to come along, and her cousin Albus came, too. They _tried_ to talk me out of it. If you are going to take house points; they should be taken from me, alone."

"Scorpius . . . !" said Rosie.

"It's alright," said the wizard, holding up his hands. "For starters, I'm not a professor. '_Assistant_ Professor Emeritus' would be more accurate. I am supposed to meet Professor Zabini here, after dinner. He was going to let me have a go at the boggart, before I assist him with tomorrow's Third Year's lesson. But, I guess we just got _that _out of the way . . . . Incidentally, my name is Russell Sydney, and I just arrived at Hogwarts this evening."

"You're from Across-The-Pond," said Rosie, smiling. "I can tell by your accent. Did you study at the Salem Witch's Institute?"

"No," said Assistant Professor Sydney. "I'm Muggle-Born. And I found out that I was a wizard somewhat late in life, and under some _very_ unusual circumstances. I had some private lessons, and I did some internships over the summer months. Including, one _very_ long internship, when I was about your age . . . ."

"Forgive me," said Albus, keeping his voice as respectful as possible. "But it sounds like your training is _insufficient_ to qualify you for a teaching position at Hogwarts, even as an _assistant_ professor."

"Well, my _original _reason for coming Hogwarts was to do some private research about the events leading up to the Second Wizarding War," said the American wizard. "But after I made my request to Headmistress McGonagall, she invited me to stay for the full year, and assist your professors. She was impressed by my, ah, ". . . practical experiences in the field . . . .""

"That warlock whose form the boggart took," said Scorpius. "He looked like . . . a Death Eater. I didn't know there were any Death Eaters in America. Did you have to fight him?"

"His name was Venger; and he _wasn't_ a Death Eater," said Professor Sydney. "But that is about the _nicest_ thing you could have said about him. And, yes, I did have to fight him, on several occasions." Professor Sydney smiled. "I was only a little older than you three when I first encountered him."

"My _dad_ was about that age when _he_ had to duel a Dark Wizard," quipped Albus. "Just ask Scorpius' grandfather, Lucius Malfoy. _He_ was there. He can tell you _all_ about it!"

Scorpius just sighed and looked down at his feet. Rosie shot her smirking cousin a dirty look. But before she could say anything, Professor Zabini came in.

"Assistant Professor Sydney?" said Professor Blaise Zabini. "I did not expect to find you here. I was enjoying my dinner when a spell I placed on my classroom alerted me to an especially powerful _Riddikulus_ charm being performed."

"Guilty as charged, Professor," said the American, shrugging. "I came too late for dinner, so I thought that I would have a look around to see if I could find the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.

"I must say, it was not easy to find. Nobody bothered to tell me that the staircases here liked to shift, from time to time! Fortunately, I met Sir Nicholas, and he showed me where to go. Anyway, when I got in, the boggart broke out, and I had to deal with it. That's when these three showed up. They must have heard the commotion."

The three Second Years breathed a collective sigh of relief. There is no way now that Professor Zabini could assume they were responsible for intruding, thanks to Professor Sydney's covering for them.

"Very good," said Professor Zabini. "And, now," Professor Zabini nodded to the three Second Years. "I think that we should _all_ go back to the Great Hall. We can let Headmistress McGonagall know that Professor Sydney has arrived safely from America. And if you _are _hungry, Professor, you are still in time for pudding."

"It's really good," said Albus. "Not like that runny, cake-icing that passes for pudding in the Colonies."

"_Please_ excuse Mr. Potter, Professor," said Professor Zabini dryly. "He is somewhat cheeky. His _father_ was in my year, and Albus, here, is "a chip off the old block," as you Yanks would say."

Professor Sydney studied Albus Severus Potter for a moment. "_Potter _. . . ? You wouldn't by any chance be related to . . . ."

"_Yes_, Professor," said Professor Zabini with a board sigh. "_Albus'_ father _is_ none other than the _famous_ . . . ."

"Was your _grandmother_ named _Lily Evans_?" said Professor Sydney, eyes-wide, ignoring Professor Zabini's comment.

"Yes . . . ," said Albus. "B-but I never met her . . . ."

"I met her, when I was about your age. I also met her friend, Severus Snape."

"My middle name is "Severus,"" said Albus. "I was named after him."

"_Professor _Snape?" said Professor Zabini. "He was my Potions Instructor. He was also Head of Slytherin House, when I was a student here; the position that I now hold. I didn't know that he had ever been to America."

"We didn't meet in _America_," said Professor Sydney. "It's a very long story. I've already told Headmistress McGonagall. And I would really like to tell it to the four of you over that pudding and some coffee.

"And Albus, I would be grateful if you could call - uh, _send an owl_, to your parents, and let them know what I will tell you. They may be able to help me a great deal."

"I will," said Albus. "After all, I kind of owe you one, Professor Sydney."

The American smiled. "Just call me "Presto," Albus. All my friends do."

**The End.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Afterthoughts and Acknowledgements **

The "Dungeons and Dragons" cartoon from the 1980's _and_ the world of "Harry Potter." From the crossover fanfiction writer's point of view, these two fandoms would seem to go together like pastrami and rye bread. And yet, to date I have found only _one_ other story on that combines the two fandoms. And while this story, "Harry Potter in the Realm of Dungeons and Dragons," by Lady Norbert, is great fun, it is written as a _comedy_, with the writer's tongue firmly planted in her cheek. A serious crossover story was long overdue.

_Well,_ I thought. _This should be easy._

You would think that I had learned my lesson with my first story, "Ship of the Stars." I did not. (And now, perhaps I know the real reason that fanfiction writers with more experience than I have did not attempt this combination before.)

Fanfiction crossover stories always begin with the same, basic question, "What if . . . ?" And to answer this basic question, the writer must first ask (and answer, satisfactorily!) many more questions. The main question for me was: How powerful is Venger's magic compared to the magic of the wizards and witches in the "Potterverse," (_especially_ Lord Voldemort?)

Throughout the run of the "Dungeons and Dragons" cartoon series, Venger always seemed to be a very formidable wizard. He certainly _looked_ the part in his flowing robes with the dragon-like wings and, of course, his unique single-horned headdress. He also rides a nightmare, and like any self-respecting Dark Wizard, he has his minions, and commands armies of orcs, lizard-men and bullywugs.

And yet, his plans were _constantly_ being thwarted by six young (to use the Potterverse term,) muggles! Even though I decided to make Presto a Muggle-Born wizard in my story (to even things up a bit,) it still seems like a stretch that these kids could hold Venger off as long as they have. Even with pure-hearts and Weapons of Power . . . .

I am grateful for the assistance of 's (and YouTube's) resident expert on all things "Dungeons and Dragons," Ms. Rana Kane. She replied to my query in March 2009 with a detailed analysis of the possible outcome of a wizard's duel between Venger and Voldemort. Her suggestions were invaluable. In fact, her observation that if Venger ". . . knocked Voldemort's wand out of his hand, I'd be over for sure," was used to great effect in Chapter 11.

Again, Ms. Kane, thanks for your assistance, both directly via your E-mails, and indirectly via your D&D website, "Rana's Realmlore." (Be sure to check out Ms. Kane's fanvid, "Dark Prince," while you are there. I referred to it often as I wrote PTTR, for "Vengspiration!")

And my thanks goes out to Sealgirl and wolfluvr7367, who _also_ responded to my queries, and provided useful information on their websites dedicated to the classic 1980's cartoon, "Dungeons and Dragons."

I also want to thank the other fanfiction writers who contributed to the "Dungeons and Dragons" category, for showing me _how_ it is done, and even more important, showing me that it _can_ be done! I especially want to thank Chance Saver and R. L. Rummi, (who I did not contact,) but hopefully, do not mind me using their name "Loonyland" for the amusement park that is home to the infamous "Dungeons and Dragons" Ride.

And thanks to the contributors to the Harry Potter Wiki website. I had _that_ tab opened almost every time I worked on my fic, constantly checking my facts. I almost made the mistake of naming Armando Dippet as Headmaster of Hogwarts in 1976. But according to the Harry Potter Wiki, Dumbledore became Headmaster in 1956.

Originally, "Portkey to the Realm" was to have been a _very_ different story. The only thing I knew for certain was that I did _not_ want to send the "Golden Trio" of Harry, Ron and Hermione, to The Realm of Dungeons and Dragons.

My first choice had been to send Draco Malfoy and Luna Lovegood. It would have given Draco a chance to show his "good side." And I just plain like Luna! I also wrote some experimental paragraphs using Scorpius Malfoy and Rosie Weasley (who _did_ get to make an appearance in Chapter 13.) I also thought about using Neville Longbottom and Pansy Parkinson. Lastly, I considered Severus Snape and Lily Evans.

But ultimately, Severus Snape (my favorite, and clearly the most _complex_ of all Harry Potter characters,) and Harry's mother, Lily Evans, won out when I realized that this combination had the greatest story line potential.

It was not an easy decision to make. By then, I had already written about three whole Draco/Luna chapters (as well as several paragraphs for other chapters,) that I was very satisfied with. (Some of these may be read in the Bonus Features section.) But ultimately, storyline and plot had to take precedent over good lines of dialogue.

So, please enjoy the following Deleted Scenes from the Severus / Lily version. Also, the Bonus Features, which has scenes from the Draco / Luna version.

I do not have any plans to write a "Dungeons and Dragons" / "Kingdom Hearts" crossover, (although, I wish _someone_ would!) But check out wolfluvr7367's "Dungeons and Dragons Cartoon" website for a look at a scene that could be from a "Dungeons and Dragons" / "Kingdom Hearts" crossover. Personally, I think that Venger and Maleficent make a very handsome couple!

In addition to re-reading "Harry Potter," and re-watching "Dungeons and Dragons" episodes, I also had to reacquaint myself with events that occurred during the mid 1980's, and the mid 1970's (despite the fact that I was the same age that Lily and Severus were in 1976,) to be sure I remembered everything correctly. (For example, "The Sex Pistols" Punk Rock group formed in 1975. Lily may have heard about them, though their infamous song "God Save The Queen," did not come out until 1977.)

For my research, books in the _children's section_ of the library were most informative, with their plentiful illustrations and basic facts, to help point me in the correct direction for more in-depth study. Using this technique, I found out about such things as "Speaker's Corner," "bangers and mash," and if the shilling was still in use in 1976. Medieval terms such as "mangonels," "sally port," and "gong-farmer," helped me describe the world of The Realm credibly.

Finally, this story is dedicated to Ms. Farrah Leni Fawcett, and her iconic "flip" hairstyle, which helped to "date" Lily and Severus. The "Farrah-Flip" was very popular in the mid-1970s, and many girls wore it when I was in high school, (the very same time that Lily and Severus would have been at Hogwarts.) I am certain that many girls (with at least one muggle parent,) attending Hogwarts during the "Marauder Era," would have copied the "Farrah Flip!"

Thanks for reading!


	14. Chapter 14

**DELETED SCENES**

This section was originally part of Chapter 10. It was removed because I realized that it slowed down the action too much:

"The resistance in Connecticut has finally been smashed, My Lord," said Bellatrix. "It was sad to have to spill such noble, ancient wizarding blood as Endora's."

"Ah, yes," replied the Dark Sovereign. "She was a long-life, I believe?"

"She claimed to have been a student of Salazar Slytherin, himself," said Bellatrix, sweetly. "But then, her daughter Samantha married a muggle, whelped a couple of half-bloods, and all Endora could do was mope about it!

"You would think that I was doing Endora a favour," continued Bellatrix. "But, she resisted me and tried to protect them. And so, I was forced to use the killing curse on her."

"If she had only pruned her family tree herself," replied the Dark Sovereign, without pity. "She would not have met with such a sticky end. And now, my wife," the Dark Sovereign gestured to the bound Young Ones and Lily and Severus. "What have we here?"

This is part of the original cameo by "Bewitched" characters Samantha and Endora. It was replaced with the current section in Chapter 11 because I realized that it abruptly changed the story from a "Harry Potter" / "Dungeons and Dragons" crossover to a "Harry Potter" / "Bewitched" crossover. (In other words, I almost added _too much_ "spice" to the basic "stew recipe:")

Samantha Stephens sealed the parchment envelope, stamping the hot wax with the official seal of the U.S. Federal Bureau of Sorcery. She then gave the memo to the owl sitting on the perch beside her desk, and the owl promptly flew out of her office.

"Disgusting!" said Samantha's mother, Endora. The older, red-haired witch sitting on the corner of Samantha's desk twitched her nose, making the feathers and other "souvenirs" of the owl's presence vanish. "Tabatha should be here soon, Sam. Shouldn't we be getting ready to meet her for lunch? I'm positively starving!"

"Yes, mother," replied Samantha. "In fact, I'll be going to the floo hearth in a few minutes to meet her. This will be Tabatha's first time traveling by floo powder. She must be excited!" Samantha sighed. It had been a long day, and it was probably going to be even longer. She had been looking forward to lunch with her mother and daughter at the Leaky Caldron all week, but she was not looking forward to the accumulated paperwork when she got back.

Samantha started to stand when an owl flew in, dropping a parchment envelope on her desk before alighting on the office perch. Samantha opened the envelope and gasped. "This is from Hogwarts! They say that Tabatha cannot be excused to go to lunch with us today because they did not receive my reply regarding . . . the "Christmas Incident from five years ago?!?!?!" Samantha continued to read, then said, "They say they sent me a request for additional information two weeks ago! I never got anything from Hogwarts!"

"Oh!" said Endora, withdrawing an envelope from her purse. "I wonder if they could possibly mean . . . _this_?"

"_MOTHER_!!!"

"Well, I _did_ intend to give it to you earlier, but I thought that it was only a request for you and 'Derwood' to join the Hogwarts PTA, or to let you know about a school play or a bake sale, or some other unimportant trivia. It's too early for report cards, after all . . . ."

Samantha took the envelope from her mother and quickly read the contents, letting out another sigh. "Alright, mother. I'm going to Hogwarts to try and sort this thing out so that _maybe_ Tabatha can still have lunch with us today, after all. I should have you explain to her why we couldn't get together today if I can't straighten things out! And for the last time, my husband's name is _Darrin_, mother!"

"Oh, Sam!" said Endora, rolling her eyes. "Must you _always_ be such a Drama Queen? You are acting like this is all _my_ fault! _I _certainly didn't tell Tabatha five years ago that she should use magic to cover herself and her muggle friend with polka-dots!"

The original (you can tell by the Luna and Draco reference,) "zinger" ending to Chapter 11 had the Young Ones meeting Philip Pullman's Lyra Belacqua, her daemon, Pantalaimon, and Will Parry from "His Dark Materials." I also considered a "Pendragon" ending; a Marvel "Runaways" ending (Venger vs. Nico Minoru . . . _hmmmm_ . . . ;) and a "Stargate SG-1" ending. But I thought that the "Kingdom Hearts" ending was the best choice:

It took the Young Ones a moment to realize what was happening. A _cut _was being made in the _air_ in front of them. They could just make out the tip of a knife and a hand, spreading the edges of the cut apart, like someone cutting through a sheet hanging on a clothes line.

Maybe _this_ was the help that Luna and Draco promised to send, but in The Realm, one could never be too careful. Immediately, Hank drew an arrow of light, ready for anything. Diana extended her javelin, and Bobby brought up his club.

Then two people, a boy and a girl, about Presto's age, stepped through the opening. The boy holding the knife had dark hair and a jutting jaw, and was dressed in jeans and a torn shirt. His left hand was wrapped in a bloody bandage.

The girl had dark blonde hair, and wore a green, sleeveless blouse and a blue, tartan skirt. Around her neck, she wore what looked like an old-fashioned pocket-watch on a chain. But the strangest thing about her was a colorful butterfly hovering next to her head.

"Will," said the girl nervously. The butterfly then landed on her shoulder, and transformed into a mouse! "This en't Oxford . . . yours or mine!"

"W-where are we, Lyra," said the small mouse on her shoulder.

"Hush, Pan," said the girl, taking the mouse in her hand to soothe it.

"This doesn't even look like _Earth_, Lyra. Look . . . ." And the boy pointed to the four suns in The Realm's sky.

All the Young Ones could do was stare . . . .


	15. Chapter 15

**BONUS FEATURES**

Here is what happened when Draco Malfoy and Luna Lovegood first find themselves in The Realm, after they drove off the attacking orcs, from my first version of "Portkey to the Realm:"

When the last of the green, porcine creatures had fled, Draco Malfoy noticed something even more unnerving above them. Pointing skyward, Draco said, "L-Luna?!"

Luna Lovegood looked up and gasped. There were _four suns_ shining down on them! "Where are we, Draco?"

"I dunno," said the young wizard, as he looked about for other threats. "B-but those green c-creatures that attacked us w-were . . . _orcs_!"

"D-don't be silly, Draco," said Luna nervously as she kept her wand at the ready. "Orcs are _make-believe_ creatures. They don't _really_ exist."

"Well, _what_ were they then, Looney?" snapped Draco. "_Crumple-horned snorkacks_? Or maybe _nargles_?"

Luna was about to inform Draco that _nargles_ only lived in mistletoe, when she saw five other people around their age cautiously approach them. They looked human, but they were dressed kind of funny. Now, Draco noticed them as well, and pointed his wand at them, ready for anything.

"No, Draco," said Luna softly. "I think they may be _friendly_!"

Draco responded by lowering his wand slightly. One of the approaching kids, a boy about his age, carrying an unstrung bow and wearing the Lincoln green garments of a woodsman, offered his hand in greeting.

"Hello," said the blonde boy in thick, American-accented English. "My name is Hank Grayson. We saw you fight off those orcs, and were coming over to help you. But it looks like you two had everything under control."

Now a younger boy in green robes said, "That was _totally awesome_ the way you handled those orcs! You guys must be _magicians_, like me!"

Before anyone could say or do anything else, Draco's expression sharpened, and he pointed his wand between the eyes of the boy in the green robes. "_WHAT_ DID YOU JUST _CALL_ ME?!?!?!"

"Draco, _NO_ . . . !" exclaimed Luna. Immediately, the blonde boy raised his bow, drawing on an imaginary string. But the glowing, magical arrow now pointed at Draco's head was _anything_ but imaginary.

"Put the wand down now, kid," said Hank firmly. "I _mean_ it!"

Draco felt the hair on the side of his head inches away from the arrow stand on end, but he did not obey the blonde muggle. "You'd better take back what you just called me, you filthy little _mudblood_!"

"Draco, _please_," insisted Luna. "I'm sure he didn't _mean_ anything by it! Please put your wand down!"

"I'm not going to let some muggle-born Yank call me "_magician_," and get away with it!" Do you have any idea who I am, _mudblood_? I'm sure that the name "Malfoy" still means something, even in _whatever_ sodding Colony you are from!"

"I _won't_ ask you _again_, Draco," said Hank. "Put down your wand, _now_!"

"Better do as Hank says, _Draco_," said a boy with short, dark hair wearing a yellow surcoat over chain mail. "We've all seen Hank pick-off an orc with an arrow of light from a hundred yards, and your head is a whole lot closer!"

"_Eric_," said a black girl wearing animal skins and carrying a quarterstaff. "You are so _not_ helping!"

As this was going on, Luna had slowly moved along side the boy that Draco was threatening. Now, she eased the bespectacled boy gently behind her, and Draco's wand was inches from her face.

"Get out of the way, _Looney_!" hissed Draco. "Unless you would like some, too!"

"Lower your wand, Draco," said Luna firmly. "I _won't_ let you harm this boy or any of his friends!"

"And I thought that you _Ravenclaws _were supposed to be the smart ones!"

"Please, Draco," persisted Luna. "Nobody's been hurt, yet! I think they are trapped here, too! We could help each other find our way back home! Please, Draco, _please_ . . . ."

Draco Malfoy glanced sideways at Hank's arrow of light, still pointed at his head. Then, he looked into Luna's pleading eyes. After what seemed like an eternity, he slowly brought his wand down. A few seconds later, he put it back inside his blazer. Hank responded by lowering his bow, and the arrow of light vanished.

"Oh, thank you, Draco!" said Luna.

"Y-yeah, thank you, Draco!" squeaked a small voice behind Luna. "L-look, I'm sorry if I offended you! I didn't mean to!"

Draco nodded brusquely. "I'm a _wizard_; not a "magician!" And Luna here is a _witch_. Got it?" Presto nodded quickly.

"Let's try this again," said Hank, once more offering his outstretched hand to Draco. "My name is Hank Grayson."

Draco hesitated for a moment, and then he took the boy's hand. "Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. And this is Looney, uh, _Luna_ Lovegood."

Luna made a small curtsy, and smiled. "Draco and I are students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Y-you go to a school that teaches how to do magic?!?!?!" said Presto. "Is it here, in The Realm?"

"No," said Draco. "Hogwarts is in Scotland. But Luna and I are English, by birth."

"_Scotland_?" said Presto. "_England_? You guys are from _Earth_, like us!"

Hank then properly introduced Draco and Luna to Eric "The Cavalier" Montgomery; Diana "The Acrobat" Curry; Russell "The Magician, Presto," Sydney; and Bobby "The Barbarian" O'Brien.

"Now," said Hank. "There is one other introduction that I have to make. But I need you to both stay calm. Sheila? You can come out, now . . . ."

A red-haired girl, wearing a purple cloak appeared out of nowhere. Though Luna stood nonplussed at Sheila's sudden appearance, Draco reacted not with surprise, but anger.

"_You_ . . . you were going to _take_ my wand if I did not put it away quickly enough, weren't you?"

"You did the right thing yourself, Draco," said Sheila with a pleasant smile. "So, I guess we'll never know, will we?"

"Red hair," said Draco, studying the girl. "Freckles. And an _invisibility cloak_. Let me guess: The Weasleys have spread to the Colonies . . . ."

The Draco / Luna version was started _before_ the publication of "The Deathly Hallows." As a result, some theories that I was working on turned out to be mistaken.

A major subplot was based on my theory that "pureblood" marriages were arranged affairs, and that Draco Malfoy was _betrothed_ to Pansy Parkinson. I also got the idea that the Malfoy family was _not_ as wealthy as they were presenting themselves to be, and consequently, was desperately in need of the Parkinson's promised dowry. To top it all off, I'm guessing that every boy at Hogwarts (including Draco,) harbored a secret crush on "Looney" Luna Lovegood.

But after reading "The Deathly Hallows," the first two parts of my theory were disproved by Ms. Rowling's descriptions of Malfoy Manor, and the last chapter, "Nineteen Years Later." (I _still_ think that most boys at Hogwarts would have had a crush on Luna . . . .)

In the end, the only element that I was able to use virtually unchanged from the Draco / Luna version was the confrontation in Venger's Great Hall that became Chapter 7. The action and dialogue was almost word for word, though Draco would have said that he learned _Avada Kedavra_, from ". . . my Aunt Bellatrix!" Also, instead of attacking Venger with Severus Snape's own "_Sectumsempra_" curse, Draco would have used the "_Serpensortia_" spell that he used while dueling Harry in "The Chamber of Secrets."

And, of course, Luna would have been the one who drives off Shadow Demon with her hare-formed patronus, since Draco does not know how to perform the Patronus Charm.

Why this "Bonus Features" section? Just this: I wanted my readers to enjoy a tidbit of the earlier, rejected version of my fanfic. And it also serves as a good reminder to all in our hobby that the hardest part of writing fanfiction is _re-writing_ fanfiction.

Again, thanks for reading!


End file.
